


To the moon

by wastedheartmuke



Series: I call it magic when I'm next to you ☾ [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boarding School, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, Romeo and Juliet References, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 34,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedheartmuke/pseuds/wastedheartmuke
Summary: Can a feud between two families that has lasted for almost a century be fixed by love that was meant to be?boarding school!au / magic!au / soulmate!au / Romeo and Juliet!au





	1. 0 - i'd give up forever to touch you☽

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER ONE.
> 
> I just decided to post everything I write here and if people read it cool. If they don't call as well.  
> I know I'm not the best writer definitely not the best with words and grammar but you know. I love to write about my two favorite humans.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated.

All eyes were on him as he walked into the school, for the first time after summer holidays.

Luke Hemmings, the richest boy in the entire school, hated being noticed. He hated having attention on him.

"It's okay." His best friend Lia whispered. "They're not looking because of you."

Luke knew and didn't care. He still hated it.

He walked Lia to her locker. She pressed her palm against the cold, silver metal and whispered the password. The doors opened and she saw all of her books already there. The year before this one was her and Luke's first year in the school of magic. On the first day, she accidentally transported each book into a different locker. It took a while before she got all of her books back.

Also in her locker waited for her this year's schedule.

Then they walked to Luke's locker and the first thing she did was took his schedule and compared it.

"This sucks. I wish we would study same elements."

On their fourteenth birthday, each person got a tattoo that symbolised the element their magic evolved around.

Lia's was a little, blank leaf on his wrists while on the same spot on Luke's hand a little moon appeared exactly 14 years after he was born.

On the day you fall in love with the person which was meant for you, your tattoo gets colours.

"I don't know if you'd enjoy studying about stars and the universe." Luke smiled, trying to reason things.

"What kind of element universe even is?" Rolling his blue eyes, he let Lia explain her theory about how universe and earth should be combined into one element, one branch of magic.

Luke got stopped by Ashton, his roommate.

"Did you see him already?"

Luke frowned and shook his head. Ashton looked behind him and Luke noticed the boy everybody was staring at.

His hair was fire red while the rest of his attire was black.

He didn't seem to care everybody was staring at him. He didn't seem to care that he wasn't welcomed here.

He was a Clifford and the school was on the part of the town that belonged to the Hemmings family.

☽


	2. 1 - so close but so far away☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and all that stuff (:

☽

Since Luke understood what money was and what affect it had on people he wanted none of it. That, of course, was completely impossible while he was living in a huge mansion and got everything he ever asked for.

His close family was okay with that and completely understanding, his grandparents, on the other hand, weren't.

Luke was the first in the family that got a space-related tattoo after his great great grandma, indicating he held a very rare source of magic. Suddenly, the Hemmings family donated a huge donation to The Shelter of Magic, knowing their grandson will be visiting the school

The school with years of history finally got what a lot of space prone students wished for.

Observatory.

It wasn't big but it had all the technology one would need to observe the space and get to know the universe.

That was the only gift Luke knew was meant for him and that had cost a lot of money that he liked. He also loved how it wasn't useful just for him but for every other person who was connected to the strong force of the universe.

"We knew we'd find you here."

Luke almost dropped his brush and ruin the masterpiece he was working on for entire summer. Turning back he saw his brothers, Jack and Ben walking towards where he was sitting. He used the giant telescope they had to add the small details his eye couldn't spy while observing the sky from his home window and with his binoculars.

"That's beautiful Lukey," Ben praised the picture of the star constellations.

"You say that about everything I paint. Why are you here?"

"Geez Luke," Jack said in a voice he used to imitate their mother. "Why can't you just presume we missed you and wanted to see your artwork."

Luke smiled to himself and added the last highlight on one of the stars. "Because this  _artwork_  has been in my room for the entire summer and none of you said a thing."

Ben found two chairs so they could all seat and admire the paining.

"Have you seen him?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"What is he like?" Jack quickly asked.

"He..." The youngest turned towards his brothers and explained quietly. "He has this bright red hair and green eyes. I'm pretty sure I've seen horns peeking out of his hair and a pointy red tail between his legs."

The brothers stared at Luke with their mouths wide open before they looked at each other and back at Luke. They looked like they were in trans so Luke touched their noses with his brush and started laughing.

"That's not funny Luke," Ben said angrily. "You can't trust him he's a Clifford."

"Have you ever even met him?" Accusing voice of their sixteen years old brother made both of them listen. "You've never even talked to one Clifford in your entire life and you're willing to judge that boy over a fight that happened years ago. A fight none of us have a clue about. Yes, he can be a horrible person and maybe, like you, he's holding grudges but you have no rights judging him before any of you have even talked to him."

"Sorry." Jack and Ben said in unison. They were used to their younger brother scolding them, his element made him so open minded they could barely keep up with him.

Luke smiled and nodded. "What I did hear was that he's a year older than me but he got his tattoo later than the rest of us on his fifteenth birthday so he's my year in school."

"That's weird. That only happens to people who possess more than one element."

"That I don't know. I've only heard what I know from Lia who heard it from Liam and that he was told by Calum."

"How does Liam's boyfriend know Michael?" Jack asked.

"I think they live in the same area or something. Also, they're roommates."

After his brothers left Luke put everything away and stored his paining into professor's cabinet. That privilege had nothing to do with his last name but with the fact he spent most of his free time in the observatory and gained his trust.

Luke wasn't surprised when he found Ashton still awake when he returned.

"You know you should really start bringing your phone with you. It's been ringing nonstop."

"Sorry." Luke sighed. "My parents just heard the news that Michael Clifford is in the same building as their precious sons."

"How did they take it?"

Luke glanced over the messages. "My mother said she had to move me from the list of tutors so I wouldn't become his. Just in case."

"That's harsh. Why do your families even hate each other?"

"I don't know." Luke found his pajama and took them into their ensuite bathroom. "Money I guess. When did anything in my family got anything to do with something that wasn't money?"

Ashton nodded. "Also Lia came by."

"Were you nice to her?" For some reason, Luke's best friends hated each other and he spends most of his time trying to spend an equal amount of time with both of them so none would get offended.

"The nicest."

Luke gave him a stern look.

"I was, I swear. Apparently, she lost or dislocated her books again and wanted to see if you'd help her find them. She seemed desperate to find them."

"Why?"

"I wasn't sure but then I meet Liam at the gym and he told me that she met this guy who had wrote her number in her book and now she can't find it."

"That explains a dozen missed calls from her."

Before Luke went to sleep he decided on observing the sky just a bit longer. The moon was close to full and his tattoo was warming up whenever he'd look at it.

He wasn't sure why that happened but it made him feel happy.

☽☽☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They meet the next chapter (:


	3. 3 - wind of change ☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> birthday update. I was saying I was 22 for the past year so I expect great things on my next trip around the sun.
> 
> gift me some kudos and comments.

As much as Luke hated the weight his last name had, he sometimes liked to use the perks it offered.

Or more so the perks of having two handsome brothers and trading their numbers for certain information.

Luke knocked quickly on the dorm doors, surprising Calum who was barely dressed. Thought Calum was never wearing that many clothes or shoes for that matter.

"Hi." The blue eyed boy pulled his million dollar smile that got him out of trouble when he was younger.

"Um... Liam is not here." Calum answered.

"I know. I'm here to see you."

If that would be Luke's first time speaking to Calum he'd probably thought of him as rude but after a year of him dating his best friend's brother.. he was used to it.

"Okay." He moved back so Luke could enter the room he shared with Michael.

The younger of the two tried not to stare too much at Michael's side of the room.

"Michael's not here either."

"I know."

Calum frowned. "How do you know that?"

Luke rolled his eyes and sat on Calum's bed. "I need to ask you something. I know how much you hate  _talking_  but it would mean a lot to me if you'd share some information with me."

Calum sat down as well and closed the book he was probably reading before Luke came. "I'll do my best."

"It's about Michael." Luke started and when Calum's facial expression stayed unchanged he realized the boy knew that already. "I'd ask someone else but I don't know anyone who knows him. I presume you know about all of this shit between our families.."

"Actually, I don't," Calum added.

Sighing the blond nodded. "I don't either. I never wanted to know about it. I never wanted to  _hate_  someone because of their last name. Michael seems really nice, but for all, I could know he could just be playing and that's not something I'm okay with. I know you guys are friends and I don't want to have our friends not accepting him because of his last name."

Calum's smile was warm and he didn't even think before answering. "He's good. He probably knows more about the feud because he's really close with his parents but he had never shown any sign of negative feeling when I talked about you."

"Why did you talk about me?"

"He asked me about my friends in general. And honestly, he was worried about you turning everybody here against him."

Luke frowned. "Does he really think this about me?"

Calum laughed. "No. He said you two met and that you're cool."

When Calum's phone started ringing Luke knew it was Liam just by the look on his face.

"Lia, Liam and Ashton are coming here." He explained and Luke already has a few excuses ready for when Lia would ask why he was here.

When waiting he got distracted by Calum's  _colorless_  tattoo. Like Lia, he was powered by the earth. His tattoo was a beautiful oak tree.

"Why haven't you two confessed your love to each other yet?" Luke asked before thinking twice about it. He quickly apologized but Calum still explained.

"I don't know what Lia told you about how I and Liam met but I knew he was my soulmate since he asked how my dog was called the day we came to The Shelter of Magic."

But knowing doesn't mean the colors will just magically appear. My parents fell in love when they were fifteen. My dad walks, talks and thinks with the wind. He fell for her so fast he admitted his love for her months after they've met. My mum thought the appropriate answer was to say  _I love you_  back so she did."

"And?" Luke, who was a sucker for soulmate stories was listening carefully.

"No color. Twenty-two years later my mum started volunteering in a shelter and my dad came because he lost his dog. They were obviously happy to see each other but only after finding my dad's puppy and kissing for the first time in over twenty years the colors appeared."

The thing is we both know we're each other's happily ever after. Colors will just make it a bit more special."

Luke could feel a warm feeling in his stomach. Just thinking about having someone like that in his life made him daydream.

When the rest of their group appeared in Calum's room none of them paid any attention to why Luke was there.

"Lukey, we're going to the sea. It's full moon and your turn."

Luke smiled at Lia and nodded. Just thinking about walking down the shore with a full moon on the loose made him happy.

"We can wait ten more minutes for Michael to finish his class and go with us?" Calum asked, looking at Luke.

"We can." Luke decided to ignore the curious looks his friends were giving him.

☽☽☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What element do you think Ashton and Liam are? (:
> 
> Love, Lucija♡
> 
> I leave for Sweden on Wednesday so updates will be unregular (are they ever?)


	4. 4 - everything's magic ☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and stuff (:

"What were you thinking?"

Lia whispered to Luke as the group of friends (plus Michael) made their way to the beach that belonged to their school's property.

The two of them were walking first, Liam and Ashton behind them, Calum and Michael last.

"What do you mean?" Luke frowned. He could feel the energy between his fingers as the night was closing in and the sun was saying goodbye. The sound of the sea was calming and he couldn't wait to show his friends what he practised over the summer.

"I mean I know you don't care about the feud your families have," Lia explained. "But to become friends with him on purpose doesn't sound like you at all. I don't remember the last time you introduced yourself to someone."

Luke chuckled. "It's more your fault than mine that we did meet."

"How?"

"Your parents."

Lia sighed. Her parents were amazing, amazing humans and amazing teachers. That's why Lia and Liam both trusted them with a lot of school rumours or their own secrets. Unfortunately, they often acted out when they knew something. It came as no surprise that both of them wanted to go against the so called feud and literally  _force_  Michael and Luke to meet and hopefully become friends.

"Sorry."

"I don't mind. He's really nice. Like  _really_  nice. We both know people will treat him differently because of his last name here and I think us hanging out will make things easier on him."

"You're too good."

Their walk was short and nice. When they arrived at the beach they sat down on the blanket Ashton brought with him.

Somehow Luke ended up sitting next to Michael.

At first, the wind was cold and strong but soon enough the air warmed up significantly.

Michael furrowed his brows and looked at Luke.

"Ash," Luke explained, knowing why he was confused.

The blue eyed boy observed the awed expression on Michael's face.

"Don't you have any wind-mains on your school?"

"Luke it's time." Liam elbowed Luke gently and nodded over the sea where the full moon started to light up in all the glory.

Luke smiled and stood up. He kicked his shoes off and walked into the water.

He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes.

Luke focused on the moon, the water and himself.

_Moon. Water. Himself._

The strong wind returned and he knew Ashton stopped controlling it. The waves became stronger and stronger and soon enough the water that was previously about the height of his ankles already reached his thighs and wetted his shorts.

As concentrated as he was he could hear Ashton whistle at him. He could even catch Michael's voice in the wind.

"What is he doing?"

"The tide," Calum explained. "He can do it anytime but on a full moon, his magic is the strongest."

"Does this apply to everyone like him?"

"No." Lia this time replied, she knew Luke the best. "Most of the space prone magic comes from the sun. But Luke as golden as he is has always been a child of the moon."

Luke smiled at Lia's words.

"I'm pretty sure this comes from the birthday card I wrote for him." Ashton laughed.

Luke presumed that Lia punched him because he could only hear him whine in pain after that.

He was getting a bit tired so he let the magic absorb into the air.

The water slowly calmed down and once more the waves barely covered his feet.

Luke turned back and smiled widely at his friends. Their facial expressions made him proud of what he did.

He quickly bowed earning a loud applause.

The group decided to stay there a bit longer and Luke sat back down next to Michael.

"Wow."

Luke blushed. "It's nothing."

"You're right. It is nothing. Nothing I have ever seen before."

"Mr Stillwater thought me this one. I'm sure you have some amazing tricks with your magic."

"Nothing I learned in school. Nothing this great."

Luke's cheeks were still warm from the last compliment. It was different for having someone he wasn't used to praising his magic. A lot of people didn't like space magic because it was the rarest of the five elements.

"Didn't you learn anything at your school?"

He still remembered the rumors that Michael only got his tattoo a year or so ago so his magic was quite new to him.

"I did. But they didn't let us practice on our own. The whole system is a bit different there, you spend first two years learning about it and just doing small stuff in class."

"Is that why you transferred?" Luke had so many questions to ask but instead of scaring Michael with them he decided on saving them for when the time would come.

"I came because my parents think this school will suit me more and just by being here for a few days I agree with them."

"How so?"

Michael was so intriguing to Luke. So sure in what he was saying.

"I've had magic for years and honestly the teachers there can't work with me.."

"Years? I thought you only got your tattoo when you were fifteen."

Michael chuckled. "I got my third tattoo when I was fifteen."

☽☽☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke is a special boy.
> 
> Michael is a special boy.
> 
> They should get married. (:


	5. 5 - still I call it magic when I'm next to you ☽

☽☽☽

Luke walked down the library stairs that divided the part of it that held books and the one meant for studying. A three store building was one of his favorite places to visit. It was either to study, read or do some work. Sometimes it was just a place he used to move away from other magic bound people.

The thing was, not a lot of his friends or his brothers visited the library so it was the perfect place for his research. Since it was the weekend the entire building was almost completely empty.

Almost.

"Hey, Luke."

Luke jumped, the two books he was holding fell from his hold. Michael, who disturbed him in the first place stood up and picked both of them to Luke's disappointment.

The older boy checked the books and grinned. "Making a research on me?"

Luke was good enough with lies to try and get out of it. "No. Why?"

Michael sat back behind a messy table and Luke followed. "Both of these books are written by two of the most famous people with multiple magic sources."

"True," Luke agreed. "But both of them are also written by two of the most famous people who use the power of the universe."

Michael chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, that's true."

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked. "Don't you go home on the weekends?"

"I could ask you the same thing. But no. My parents are on a business trip somewhere across the ocean. Which is totally fine by me since I have a lot of work to do to catch up."

The boy with the moon tattoo glanced over the papers and books trying to get some hints over the theme of Michael's tattoos. The catch was: he was studying all of them.

"What subjects do you have to take?"

"Well on my last school you complete all the basic subjects as math and biology in the first two years and then focus on the magic. So I actually passed all the basic subjects for this and next year."

"Lucky you." Luke, who's only struggle in school was chemistry. "So you study magic subjects only?"

"Yes and some other optional things like art and stuff."

Why aren't you at home?"

Luke sighed and leaned over the table. "My mum found out I was seen with you. Plus  _someone_  did better on their summer art homework and my family isn't really pleased when I'm not the first at something."

Michael frowned. "So it's my fault you're avoiding your family? Luke, I'm sorry, I'll-"

"No, no, no." Luke quickly stopped him. "I'm sure your masterpiece was amazing and I invited you to hang out with me. It's not your fault. My family just likes to over exaggerate things."

"They are really taking this feud seriously, huh?"

And there it was. They've never talked about it before. Luke tried to not be the one to bring it up and he wasn't sure he wanted for Michael to either.

With a loud sigh, he tried to explain. "Yes and no. It's my grandparents really. But they are the one with the money and the last thing anyone in my family wants to do is disappoint them."

"Except you?"

"I don't care about the money. I don't mind it of course but I only do what I do to please my parents. They are amazing really but sometimes I just want to throw a bucket of ice-cold water over their heads so they'd realize how stupid this entire thing is. And I don't even know what it is but it's stupid."

"You don't?" Michael asked, he was slightly surprised but not shocked.

"Never wanted to know. Look, if it had lasted for so long without our families reconnecting then it's stupid. We both know how much richer our families would be if we'd do business together but because it's stupid we don't."

A grin on Michael's face let Luke know he was at least half right.

"But you should ask your parents about it. It's a cool story and if like you've said you don't care, knowing it won't change it."

"I wanted to call my mum to come and visit me anyway," Luke concluded. "She's the most chilled out person in our family when she's not under my grandma's influence."

"You do that and maybe try and explain that you had a lot to do with me getting first place at art."

"What do you mean?"

All the paintings were always anonymous. They would only show their work off at the end of the year. This way Mrs. Stillwater knew their ideas were original.

"You'll see," Michael smirked.

They just sat there for a while and Michael started to read a book on fire magic.

"Michael?"

Green eyes looked at him expectantly.

"Why do you hide your tattoo?"

He took his time with the answer. "You're special. I guess you get a lot of attention for it?"

Luke nodded. The school had over thousand students and he was the only one with space magic.

"I don't want that. The attention. Not only at school but all the other people with more than one tattoo get more attention than I'd ever want."

"Why did you then told me about it?"

Michael gave him a small smile that made Luke feel important. Like it was a smile Michael had just for him.

"I was willing to sacrifice my secret to see what you'll do with it."

"That's stupid." Luke spat out.

"Yet here we are. Talking normally and I know I can trust you because you told no one about it."

That thought stayed with Luke and kept him awake at night. Michael did that to see if he could keep a secret. A big secret that was.

When he was on the phone with his mum the next morning he noticed a picture was pushed underneath his door. He picked it up and say a post-it note that was stuck to it.

There were two small boys, maybe their grandparents, Luke thought playing in the water. The note had said:  _ask your mum about this_.

☽☽☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you enjoying this story so far?
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡
> 
> Check my other stories: He's just not that into you, Behind the bars, Disconnected,...


	6. 6 - nothing like the rain ☽

☽☽☽

Luke had no idea when he managed to fall asleep in the middle of his Biology paper.

It's not that he wasn't tired. He spent the entire night thinking about the photo Michael pushed under his door. Luke was annoyed at himself because he enjoyed the topic of it. He had to write a thousand words about what he'd do if he had earth magic for a day.

He'd seen Lia use it and it was incredible. But in all honesty, all magic was.

What woke Luke up were drops of water falling down on his forehead. The moment he opened his eyes confusion filled his brain. Drops of water from the glass he had on his table were rising from the surface. They glided through the air above Luke's head and then fell down like rain.

Recognizing the magic immediately when his brain started working Luke stood up and opened the door. His mother was standing there with a box which Luke knew was filled with his favorite cookies.

"Hi, baby." She greeted with a warm, kind voice and Luke hugged her like he hadn't seen her in a year.

Liz Hemmings was a completely different person when she was alone with her son.

"Why didn't you come home?" She asked squeezed in Luke's hold.

"You know why." When he let go of her, Liz offered him a sympathetic smile.

"Sometimes I wish I could change it. Take you and your brothers and go somewhere far away from your grandparents. But-"

"Dad would never go and we need the money," Luke concluded. He knew why they lived there. His dad's parents were his family, just a shitty one. "I don't blame you. Never did."

Liz chuckled but there was still pain in her eyes as they both sat down on the bed. "I'm so proud of you. I don't care if you're not on the top of your class as long as you're doing your best."

"You didn't seem too happy when my summer project didn't come first." Luke wasn't accusing her of anything, still, he was confused over her reaction when she found out.

"Only because I've seen it. It was the most beautiful thing you've ever painted. It was more of a surprise but I know Suzan isn't biased. I'm sure the one who came before you is just as talented as you are."

Luke was sure of it as well. He had seen Michael's doodles in his and Calum's room. Even the hangman they once played in class looked better than many drawings made when people were actually trying.

"Michael is extremely talented."

His mum frowned. "Is that why you called me? To talk about why I don't want you to be around him?"

In all honesty, Luke wasn't sure why he called her. He wanted to know the truth or at least enough of it to understand why things are the way they are.

The question Luke could ask and get a whole response on it was the picture.

He opened his drawer and pulled out the photography. Only now Luke noticed the year 1998 mark on the back of it. So it wasn't his and Michael's granddads.

Liz took the picture into her hands and traced her finger over both the faces of both toddlers.

"I moved to this town when I was eighteen. As you know I was an orphan so there was nothing tying me down to the place where I grew up. I dropped out of school because I couldn't afford it and I also knew enough about my magic to live with it."

Luke listened carefully. His mother never spoke about her past.

"The real reason I moved was that an old lady once came to me when I was at a bus station and showed me the name of this city on the driving schedule. The hand with which she pointed was tattooed in little stars, it was still black and white. She told me I'll find my one true love here."

I had nothing to lose so I moved here with almost no money and a dream to find my soulmate. I started working in a coffee shop and there I've met a girl named Karen. We immediately became friends because she was the kindest person I've ever met. Soon enough we lived together and we even got the same second job in a brand new movie theatre. There's where I've met your father."

Luke smiled because his mum had the biggest grin on her face while telling this part of her story.

"He came in with friends and I knew it was him immediately. It was funny because I was never sure what my tattoo symbolized before it got colors. Mine was a waterfall and his was a lake. Even then your grandparents were the happiest about their son's soulmate but even they couldn't fight the true love. I still lived with Karen when we got engaged and I once took her with me and your father to this banquet. We split up but when I tried to find her after a few hours she was dancing with the biggest smile on her face."

"Did she met her soulmate?"

Liz nodded. "She had met Daryl Clifford."

When the realization hit Luke gawked at his mother. He was a smart boy, he knew two plus two is four.

"Karen is Michael's mother?"

Liz smiled and took the photo. "And these two kids are you and Michael."

Luke looked at the photograph. He was stupid to not recognize himself or Michael before.

"To answer some of your further questions - we kept in touch for a few years but then they moved away. The reason was Michael."

"Why?"

"You know how when your magic is strong you can feel it and use it a bit before you get your tattoo?"

They covered that in school already. "Do you mean like when Ben was twelve and Jack fell into the pool and he moved the water away from him because he couldn't swim well?"

"Exactly. One day you and Michael were playing together and you somehow fell and started crying. I ran to you but you were already fine and laughing because Michael was playing with your tears in the air. He was four when he did it.

"They then moved so they could make sure everything was okay with him and to protect him from whatever fame that could bring him. I haven't seen them since and I wasn't sure what had happened to Michael so I wanted to protect you. Not because he's a Clifford but because he's Michael and I don't know who he is."

"So you presumed the worst?"

"I wanted for you to meet him or not meet him on your own conditions. Not as his tutor or student-buddy where you two would be forced to connect."

It made so much more sense but he still had many questions.

"But what about the family secret? Why do or should we hate each other?"

"Did you already cover soulmates in you History of magic classes?"

Luke shook his head.

"When you do, ask your teacher to tell you what had happened after the war."

☽☽☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡


	7. 7 - for us all, the stars refuse to shine ☽

Luke was  _over the moon_.

November was finally here and he checked Jack's old notes from the History of magic and realized they'll start the lessons about soulmates soon.

With November also came cold which Luke enjoyed. Everyone in his family owned water magic so as a child Luke always enjoyed observing the ice sculptures his brothers would make. And hot chocolate.

Luke loved hot chocolate.

He enjoyed this year at school much more than last year. Since he talked things out with his mother his time at home was a lot more bearable and Luke also started to spend a lot more time with Michael.

In Luke's eyes, Michael was the perfect addition to his group of friends. Lia finally warmed up to him when he told her tattoo was amazing and also complimented one of her poems.

The green-eyed boy was incredibly smart and Luke wasn't the weird one anymore to know strange facts about things and to spend a lot of time in the library. They'd watch documentaries together and talk about interesting things.

Michael also transferred into the History of magic in late September so he was left to listen to Luke blabbing on and on about soulmates.

Soulmate connection wasn't something people would just chat about. There were a lot of misconceptions that came to be from soapy books and films. Soulmate books were only allowed after someone would get the basic knowledge about it and that was another reason Luke was happy about the future classes.

He already made a list of documentaries and books he'll watch and read after he'd get the green light from his professor.

Professor Reina wasn't the most entertaining history professor one could wish for and there were many occasions his students would fall asleep. What he did have was a lot of knowledge and that was what Luke was excited for.

The entire class was buzzing that day everyone excited about the lesson.

Luke had a big grin on his face when the professor walked in and used the power of wind to open the books on their tables on the correct page.

"Hello, class." Mr. Reina said in his usual monotone voice.

The students replied with a more cheerful hello.

"Okay, so like you can see there is a blank piece of paper on your table. What I want you all to do is to write one thing, either something you know or have heard about soulmates. Then I'll read those and we'll discuss the ones I'll see the most of. While I do that you'll check out the marks of your last tests."

Luke had many thoughts and ideas but he settled on one he really wanted to know.

He wrote the question down and folded it neatly. It wasn't a common question or myth but he hoped that professor would answer it anyway.

"Let's see." Mr. Reina took the tallest stack of papers and turned against the chalkboard.

_Soulmates need the power the same elements._

"Now this one was quite common and I presume that comes from that awful TV show about how everyone in a small village was each other's soulmates. It's incorrect like you all know the source of your magic is often inherited so if both of your parents happen to share the element it's possible you will share it too. If I'm not incorrect Mr. Hemmings both of your parents and your brothers have water tattoos."

Luke nodded in amazement while he was hurrying up to take as many notes as possible.

"That doesn't mean both of his brother's soulmates will be connected with the same element."

When no one had any more questions about the first topic professor turned once more to the board and wrote down the next three topics.

_When two people meet for the first time they know they are soulmates._

_Your tattoo gets colors when you first kiss your soulmate._

_Your tattoo can change when you meet your soulmate._

"I'm much more impressed with these questions. Last year a lot of people asked what do you do if you won't like your soulmate and such."

For the first time since Luke had been in Mr. Reina's classes the students laughed.

"First of no. Two people can know each other for a very long time before they become soulmates. They can know they share the connection beforehand or only one of them can suspect something. Many people date and believe they are in love with someone who doesn't turn out to be their soulmate. The bond or connection - this is when the tattoo gets colors is created when two people create one. This can be with either a first kiss first  _I love you_  or something different, completely unromantic."

We can take my case as an example. I was in a library studying for my master's degree when a girl studying next to me got contractions. We called the ambulance but everything happened so quickly I and a med student helped her deliver the baby right there. I held her hand for the entire time and in that time my spiral tattoo got colored blue while the lily on her hand gained some pink to the petals."

That's how I ended up with a perfect wife, stepdaughter and two other daughters."

Someone in class clapped and professor Reina smiled.

"What can happen is that your tattoo doesn't just gain color but also changes. That brings us to the next topic..."

_Your magic becomes stronger when you meet your soulmate._

"Soulmates exist because magic is a powerful thing. We have a gift that could turn us insane. That's why we also have a partner, soulmate, love of our live that keeps us grounded. Your soulmate will have the power to stop your magic if needed. In times you're too emotional to think straight and could harm someone. That's also why when your soulmate dies your magic goes away. Not completely but it can never be harmless."

Luke frowned as he wrote that down. He never thought about that. The pain when someone to whom you're physically connected leaves you.

"But since I don't want to end this lesson with that I want to hear your stories. How many of you already have soulmates?"

Three people raised their hands. Chad and Angela grinned at each other because they were each other's soulmates.

Reina picked the third person. "Fea, why don't you tell us about how and your soulmate meet?"

Fea who was really shy blushed when everybody turned to her.

"Her name is Emily. We've met at a chess tournament. I've beaten her and she gave me her number because she wanted a rematch."

"Congratulation." Professor smiled at the blushing girl. "How did you get your colors?"

"When after a few months, when we were already dating I let her finally win against me."

Luke  _awed_ together with a few of his classmates.

Mr. Reina complimented her story and gave the class an assignment to finish over the weekend.

"I want you to find a couple with a bond or two people who you strongly believe will be soulmates and write about either if their powers changed since the bond was created or why do you believe a bond will come to be."

After the class was dismissed, Luke asked Michael to put his things in the bag. He needed to ask professor another question.

"Ah, Luke. I thought you'd stop by. I presume it's about your question."

Luke didn't even question how Mr. Reina knew but he just nodded.

"When's your free period?"

"Now."

It was Michael who answered the question as he appeared next to Luke with both of their backpacks over his shoulder.

"Great. You can come with me to my cabinet and I'll explain everything. I presume you want to join us, Mr. Clifford?"

Michael confirmed and gave Luke his backpack as they stepped out of the class.

"What was your question?" Michael whispered.

_"What happened after the war?"_

☽☽☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like my take on soulmate alternative universe or is it too confusing?
> 
> Love, Lucija


	8. 8 - but i grew up, wishing on a star ☽

☽☽☽

Luke was more than grateful that Michael decided to go with him to professor Reina's cabinet.

The room was everything you'd expect from a place where a history teacher would spend most of his time. There were maps all over the walls, old books about magical and non-magical history. The shelves probably haven't seen a cleaning cloth in a while.

They all sat down on old uncomfortable chairs and professor stored away the books and papers he brought with him from the class.

"So if you want to know about the war, we'll have to go over some of your basic knowledge. We'll learn about all of this in the class next year but I can see you're interested in this for personal reasons so I don't mind sharing it with you now."

Great Luke thought to himself. Everyone knew about this matter yet he - who was a part of the family influenced by it didn't.

"Mr Clifford, I'm curious to hear this from your point of view since you learned this at a different school - how did we, the human race, got this amazing gift of channelling the power water, air, earth, fire and the universe?"

Michael blushed a bit and Luke knew it was because he didn't like being in the centre of the attention.

"Many years ago a meteor from a different universe flew into ours and crashed against Earth. The human race helped to minor and fix the damage and as a result, they got the  _power_ to use nature's gifts to their advantage."

Reina nodded approvingly. "Short but you managed to capture the point."

"Of course," he continued. "Everything in nature is balanced so the magic needed to be as well. That's how through generations more and more people got their tattoos blank when they made enough journeys around the sun and were able to channel it."

Professor noticed their confusion and smiled. "When your tattoo gets colors that's when your magic can be used to the fullest potential. Because when you have a soulmate you have someone who can balance it, someone, who can stop you from doing bad things for example. Your soulmates will be what will balance you out, your other half in this world. Japanese people liked to call it the Jing to the Jang."

"Professor?" Michael asked and Luke looked at him and saw he was just as into the story as he was.

"Yes, Michael?"

"If we all have our better half to keep us grounded why are then so many bad people walking around?"

"Great question. Luke do you have any idea why?"

Luke looked to his lap where he was playing with his fingers. He took a guess but he knew neither Michael nor professor would laugh at him if he'd be wrong.

"Because they keep our magic grounded. Yet we can still do horrible things without it."

Professor's face light up. "Exactly. Good job Luke. We can do great things with our magic, some of us better than other but even our magic is beatable. That's why we had so many wars and while we still have criminals. The war you asked me about Luke had happened over sixty years ago. Right now you two don't need to hear the details about it but it ended with a horrible explosion."

Now since out magic has a lot to do with the balance in the nature this explosion ruined it. A lot of people couldn't use it for days, weeks even. The war was over but no one expected the consequences that had happened later. When the first babies were born after the war had ended everything was messed up. Some of them were born with tattoos, some of the tattoos already had colors and some didn't get their tattoo and therefore their magic till they were in their twenties."

"My grandparents were born after the war." Luke interrupted.

"And so were Mr Clifford's."

Luke turned his face to Michael's. Michael knew all about this but Luke was still surprised over how many connections their families had.

"What does that have to do with why our families hate each other?"

"Well, I think that's something Michael could tell you. Will you?"

Michael was already looking at Luke when the younger boy turned around. His sage green eyes were wide open and he looked at him with questionable expression. "If you'd want me to?"

Luke whispered a quiet  _yes_  before he thanked the professor for taking his time to talk to them.

"Can I ask a question?" Michael made Luke sit back down.

"Go ahead." Mr Reina looked way more excited in these twenty minutes Luke had spent in his office than in the last three months they had him talk in the class.

"Why do we only start learning about soulmates and magic in general when we get our magic? Our parents could already explain a lot to us and maybe that would make things easier in school."

"In general, do your parents teach you how the car works before you take lessons?"

"No."

"Mine did and when I first got behind the wheel I thought I knew everything but I almost crashed it. We also have veins, lungs and heart long before we learn about how our body works in Biology class. Here at school, we're educated in teaching you to use your magic the proper way, we learn about the history and your body when you're able to understand everything. It's no coincidence you get your magic when you're old enough to use it more carefully than you would at a younger age."

After Michael's question was answered the two of them left professor's cabinet.

Luke managed to trip over his feet and landed on the floor. Luckily for him, the hallways were empty so no one was there to laugh at him. Michael offered him his hand and pulled him up.

"Do you want to go to the library to talk?

"Sure."

Luke followed the older boy to their favorite place. He noticed his hand was still in Michael's but he didn't mind the warmth it gave away.

☽☽☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Love, Lucija


	9. 9 - burning in a place we set afire ☽

☽☽☽

At first, Michael was the one to take the lead but since Luke knew the place better he took them to a place where they could talk.

Before the observatory was built the universe classes were taught on the roof. The access was limited and the entrance protected but Luke liked to paint there so he had the power to open them.

"It's beautiful here." Michael turned around and admired the school property.

There were lakes and fields for practising the elements and you could even see the beach. The forest was colored in autumn colors and overall the view was stunning.

Even here they could hear the bell that went on to announce the end of the previous class.

"Oh shit," Michael cursed. "I totally forgot we had class. I don't want to make you skip, we can totally talk after school."

Luke who just took a seat on a bench shook his head. "Calm down. We have art now. I'll just tell Mrs Stillwater I showed you the view for one of your paintings. If you don't want to skip we can of course return-"

"It's fine." Michael sat down as well. "I just don't want to get you into trouble. I'm not sure your parents would be delighted to hear you skipped class with a Clifford."

The younger boy laughed and rolled his eyes. Michael wasn't wrong.

"Will you tell me now?"

He looked at Michael with wide eyes. He once told Luke he knew the family secrets but he never asked because at first, he didn't want to know. Plus he didn't think it was polite to ask a Clifford about it. Now he trusted Michael and he knew if he'd lie his mum tell him the truth.

"Sure. If that's what you really want?" Once Luke nodded the red-haired boy continued. "Now I only know what I've been told but normally in our family, we don't lie, we just avoid answering the question."

Luke remembered how he still didn't see or knew what Michael's tattoo was but he quickly brushed the thought away. That was a story for another day.

"Before I came to this school I knew we played as kids so in different circumstances it'd be logical for us to be friends. Also, our mums were friends before either of them were married and in addition out grandparents were best friends as well. As you know there's where the story you want to know really begins."

Michael ignored the surprised look on Luke's face and moved his gate to one of many lakes.

"As professor Reina explained our grandparents were born right after the war. My grandpa was born with a little star on his skin and yours didn't get one even when he turned fourteen. Kids without tattoos were often picked by the ones with them and my granddad got close friends with your so he could protect him from the bullies."

Now, this is a story about love, money and jealousy so of course there has to be a girl in it as well. Her name was Marie and in their third year in this very same school, they both fell in love with her. Since they were friends they've made a pact that none of them would hit on her. If she'd be their soulmate the fate would get them together anyway."

Michael talked slowly and Luke listened with wide eyes and mouth opened. It was like listening to a good night story but there was no way one could go to sleep after hearing it.

"An accident happened at the school a few months later and the three of them plus some other kids got trapped in the gym while there was a huge storm outside. Water got into the gym and my granddad tried to help some to get to the dry area. They had no water mayors in the group so none of them went outside to not make it worse. At the end of the night when the school stuff came and saved them my granddad noticed his tattoo had colors."

Putting the pieces together Luke realized the implied. "So Marie is your grandmother?"

Michael chuckled. "I guess that's the logic of your family. Your granddad thought that as well and he got mad at mine. He felt betrayed because he still loved Marie and refused to talk to his best friend.

"Now I've mentioned money so I need to tell you about that as well. Since your grandpa didn't have any powers he was an easy target for bullies. In one of the classes, they've decided on experimenting with power resistant elements and materials. They made an entire plan which they wanted to make alive once they would finish school. In anger, your granddad destroyed those plans making mine upset.

"It was months later when your grandfather realized that Marie wasn't the soulmate of his best friend but some other girl was. It was too late and neither ever apologized for it so they remained distant."

It was a lot to take in so Luke needed a moment. "So that's why we shouldn't be friends? Just because of some stupid teenage drama."

"Well, it doesn't end there. After they've graduated your grandfather met his soulmate and got both his tattoo and his colors. He married wealthy and decided to use the resources he gained to build a company that worked with magic resistant protection for the home. My dad, on the other hand, managed to find a few donators who helped him with his business which is magic resistant clothing. They've been each other's competition since."

Luke got quiet once more so Michael nudged him with his elbow. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just thinking. It's a lot to take in." Luke sighed. "Like I understand a lot more now but I still think it's incredibly stupid. I know my grandparents aren't the best people and I knew my grandmother was just spoiled and still gets everything she wants. On the other hand, I feel bad for my granddad but he made some really stupid choices. I think everything is stupid overall but it also makes sense."

They've just sat there for a while asking each other questions for a while before the bell rang again.

☽☽☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the truth! Love, jealousy and money. How classy.
> 
> Thoughts and opinions?


	10. 10 - one thousand lonely stars ☽

“Lukey.. Luke wake up.”

Luke whined and opened his eyes. It was dark in his dorm room and that meant it was early. Too early.

“Michael?” He rasped with his deep morning voice. As deep as the voice of a sixteen-year-old could be. “What are you doing here?”

Michael was still in his sleeping shirt and short but he looked wide awake.

“Ashton told me to make sure you’d be awake for the class. He said you like to ignore your alarm clocks so I should wake you up if you’d be asleep.”

“Where is Ashton anyway?” Luke rubbed his eyes and stretched his stiff limbs out.

“He’s home sick with flu. He said he called you but you didn’t answer.”

“Yeah, I went to bed early.” Luke checked his alarm clock he used as his last waking up call if somehow all his other alarms wouldn’t be enough.

“Michael!” Luke whined loudly. “It’s only half seven.”

“So?”

“Breakfast starts in an hour and school in two.”

Michael sat down on Luke’s bed all confused. “Ashton said you like to wake up before the sun comes up.”

The look Luke gave him said more than enough.

“I guess I didn’t sense the sarcasm in his words.”

“Clearly,” Luke said with a grumpy tone. “Come on. Let’s go back to sleep.”

The younger boy scooted to the wall and Michael who was quite tired himself laid down next to him.

Luke wasn’t sure why he didn’t make him sleep on Ashton’s bed or in his own bedroom but he liked Michael there. Calming breathing, that was nothing like Ashton’s uneven mixture of snoring and loud breathing, lulled him back to sleep.

☽

_What are you doing next week?_

Luke looked at the piece of paper Michael had passed him and then to the boy himself.

_No plans. Why?_

Michael took a while to write his answer back and was starting to get nervous.

_My parents are out of town and it’s my birthday so the principal said I can have a small get together at school. Some movies and video games nothing much. You in?_

Over the weekend there’d often be themed evenings and planned activities for students who didn’t go home. Calum had a pizza party for his birthday here as well so it wasn’t anything new.

_I’ll have to talk to my mum but sure._

“Why didn’t you tell me it’s your birthday?” Luke questioned. This time they were in Michael’s room watching a movie. Calum was somewhere with Liam, probably making out.

“I did. I invited you to the party.” Michael chuckled.

Recently Luke found out one of Michael’s magic sources was fire. He never asked and he stopped looking at his wrists to see the tattoo. If Michael didn’t want him to see his tattoo he was okay with it.

Fire magic came with the convenient fresh popcorn Michael could make with the heat that came from his hands. They’d glow red but then in a second, they’d be back to their normal temperature.

“Now I have four days to come up with a gift.”

“My birthday isn’t until Thursday I’ll just celebrate it this Saturday. And Luke you don’t have to get me anything.”

Luke rolled his eyes. “Of course I do. You’ll turn seventeen right?”

Michael nodded.

“That’s a big number.”

“Well I’m not growing any grey hairs yet so I’ll guess I’ll be fine.”

They both started to laugh and Luke ran his fingers through Michael’s dyed red hair. “It’s not like it would show with so much hair dye on your head. What I meant was that Ashton turned seventeen a few months ago and he wrote a paper in which he discussed why this year would be big for him.”

“Sounds like Ashton. What did he discover?”

“Well statistically showing most people find their soulmate at the age of seventeen. You also connect with your magic by this age and you make the most career decisions at the age of seventeen.”

Michael chuckled. “Well if one of this things will come true it’ll be a good year. I thought I found my soulmate when I turned thirteen.  _He_  just got his tattoo and lived on our street, he was older and very cool.”

An uneasy feeling settled in Luke’s stomach. “You liked him?”

“I liked the idea of having a soulmate as cool as him. Turned out he only showed interest in me because he knew I already had my tattoo.”

“I’m sorry.”

Luke read about the pressure that was present in the life of people with more than one tattoo.

“Don’t be. We’re still good friends, he’s actually coming on Saturday.”

For some reason, Luke wasn’t as excited about that as Michael seemed to be.

☽☽☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've split this into three parts of ten chapters. Each part represents an era in their relationship. They're now friends and Luke learned their past but we all need to know their future.


	11. 11 - the air you breathe is haunting me ☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two

☽☽☽ _  
_

The Shelter of Magic was an enormous school with multiple buildings: gym, library, dorm, observatory, school, and huge training grounds with ponds and forests and lakes.

It had everything a student could wish for in order to succeed in his general and magical education.

Parent from all over the country had enrolled their kids in it because of their success. Some of the pupils at the school didn’t go home at all over the holidays therefor it was taken care of every source of entertainment that school could allow for them to have. One of them was a so-called party room in the dorm’s basement.

It looked nothing like a basement that was sure. Especially when Michael put Ashton in charge of decorating the room for his seventeenth birthday party.

When Luke, who was in charge of the music, arrived at the party before it even begun he couldn’t have found better words than  _magical_  to describe the room.

“It really is, isn’t it?” Michael heard Luke’s praise and took the heavy box filled with Luke’s excessive record collection.

“Mikey!” Luke followed his friend and tried to get his attention. “When did you recolor your hair?”

Michael’s almost orange hair was again vividly red.

“Do you like it?”

A huge grin on Michael’s face made it hard for Luke to watch his hair and not his face. Luke nodded anyway and hugged him tightly. “I’m not going to wish you a happy birthday yet and you’re also only getting your gift on Tuesday. I just wish you’ll have the best day possible and eat lots of cake.”

Michael squeezed him back just as strongly as Luke did and whispered back. “Thank you.”

“Yo lovebirds,” Ashton shouted. “Stop hugging and start helping me, your guest will be arriving soon Clifford and it’s your party, not mine.”

Michael and Luke both laughed but helped Ashton anyway. It’s not like they had a choice.

☽

The party was rather small but Luke still didn’t know most of the invited.

It’s not that he was surprised Michael had other friends than him he just didn’t know he had that many. They were friends for only two months or so but the people there knew him for years and Luke felt quite jealous per say.

Nick, Michael’s friend he told him about, was not only incredibly funny and good looking but also next to Michael since he arrived.

It’s not like Michael didn’t introduce his friends to Luke or tried to get Luke’s attention for the past hour. Luke just didn’t want to be a part of a conversation about how fun it was a year ago when Michael and his friends did this or when they were remembering some funny teachers Luke has never seen in his life.

“Are you okay?” Calum asked when Liam left him to go and dance with some girl who thought he was single and available.

“Yeah,” Luke answered, his tone of voice anything but nice.

“They’re not as bad as they look. I mean I live in the same neighborhood like most of them.”

“They’re just so.. loud.”

Calum chuckled. “They feel threatened because they’re on someone else’s territory.”

Luke ignored another Michael’s wave with which he was trying to get his attention.

“Why did your parent enrol you into Shelter if you live on the other side of the city.”

“When my parents got married they made a deal that we’ll live on my mother’s side of the city and that I and my sister will visit the same school my dad did.”

“I didn’t know you had a sister.” Luke looked at Calum with surprise on his face.

“We look alike and she’s older than me. That’s the clue I’ll give you. Now put a slow song on, my boy wants to dance.”

That were Calum’s last words before he got pulled into Liam’s hold.

Luke smiled at them and put  _I miss you_  on since it was the only song he had that resembled a ballad.

“Here you are.”

Luke tried to not twitch and put a smile on before he turned around to see Michael. And Nick.

When Nick busied himself with searching through Luke’s record collection Michael whispered to him.

“Are you okay? Do you feel sick or something?”

Luke shook his head. “I’m just a bit tired. I guess I thought we’ll play some board games and eat pizza. I’m not that much of a party person.”

“Sorry.” Michael looked upset and Luke hated himself for making him feel that way on his own party.

“Don’t be. It’s your birthday so you get to have the party you want to. Please don’t think too much about me, I’ll be fine.”

“Okay. At least let me refill your drink. I don’t want my DJ to be thirsty.”

Luke thanked him and returned back to sitting and doing nothing.

“Good stuff you have here.” Luke looked up at Nick who was at least as old as his eldest brother. The boy was going through his music and complimenting his music was a good compliment.

“Thanks.”

Deciding on being nice Luke smiled at him and Nick took it as an invitation to start a conversation.

“So you’re the famous Luke Hemmings.”

Luke raised his eyebrow. Michael already introduced them so he wasn’t sure what Nick was implying.

“I am Luke but I’m not sure what you mean by famous.”

The boy sat next to Luke and he could see why Michael would want him as his soulmate. He was decently looking. It was a habit of Luke’s to check his wrist and see the small curves inked on his tanned skin.

“Michael told me a lot about you. Plus, your family is filthy rich so your last name makes you famous too.”

The youngest of the Hemmings family wasn’t too keen when people thought they could make fun of him because of who he was.

“Only good things I hope.”

“Depends.”

Luke looked at Nick and he knew he should just leave and join Ashton or Lia. They both seemed to be enjoying the company of Michael’s friends.

“Depends on what?”

Nick grinned. “I’m not going to lie to you, Luke. You seem like a smart kid. Michael’s a Clifford and you’re a Hemmings.”

“Michael doesn’t care about that.”

Nick snorted. “Are you sure? Have you ever heard of the saying keep your friends close and your enemies closer? Michael told me you were a snob and judging by the fact you’ve been acting like none of us exist he was right.”

By that point, Luke had heard enough. He grabbed his hoodie and started to walk away.

“Luke!” He could hear Michael shout after him but he had no intentions of going back.

☽☽☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curious 'bout the company that you keep, cause I hear you talking 'bout him in your sleep.


	12. 12 - i would wish upon a star, but that star, it doesn't shine ☽

One thing mumma Hemmings always told her boys was to pick up the phone when she was calling. She set up a special ringtone for herself so they’d know it’s her and  _always_ pick up.

To Luke, it was like a fresh breeze on a hot summer day that he didn’t hear his usual ringtone for the hundred plus time that day.

He reached for his phone and pulled it under the covers. “Yes?” He answered. His voice was groggy from not talking since Saturday when he walked from Michael’s birthday party.

Today was Monday.

“Why did your brothers called me? They said you weren’t in class and that you wouldn’t speak to anybody.”

“I’m talking to you.” He peaked out of the blanket just to make sure Ashton wasn’t there.

Liz’s sigh was so loud he could hear it over the phone. “Lukey does it have anything to do with the party I allowed you to go to? Did something happen?”

Luke’s weakness was his mum. He could not lie to her.

“I don’t think Mikey likes me.” For the past forty-eight hours this was just a thought running through Luke’s head and when he had finally said it out loud his eyes started to water.

“What makes you think that?” She asked in a more calming way.

“There were his friends from his previous school at the party. One of them told me Michael thinks I’m a snob.” Luke snuffled and took a tissue to blot the tears away.

“What did Michael say about that?”

“I don’t know. I left.”

Luke’s mum was quiet for a few minutes before asking, “Has Michael tried to contact you? You told me he said you were the best friend he ever had.”

“He called. Came by but Ashton wouldn’t let him in.” Luke really needed to thank Ashton for that. “He did say that. Plus, he told me he didn’t really have friends there.”

“Baby, I don’t know Michael so I can’t say much about him. But you just said it yourself, he said you were the best friend he ever had and they weren’t really his friends at all. Again, I don’t know Michael but I do know Karen and I’m more than sure that she wouldn’t rise someone to be a backstabbing person.”

As much as Luke hated to admit it. His mum was right.

“Look, Lukey, I have to go but please give him a chance to explain and if you think he’s lying just remove him from your life. You two had just met and it’s better for you to cut him away now. Just don’t do it if you don’t have any proof.”

After talking to his mother, Luke stayed in his bed and thought well about what she had said. He knew he and Michael should talk. It made sense, he just didn’t want to find out that what Nick said was real. Luke knew he wasn’t the best person but he tried hard not to be what Michael said he was.

When Ashton came back from his last lesson, Luke said  _Hi_  back. Ashton smiled at him and kissed the top of his head but otherwise left him alone. That’s why Luke liked Ashton, he had a feeling for people.

Later, when Luke was trying to fall asleep he could hear someone knock.

Luckily, Ashton was there to answer because Luke wouldn’t and didn’t want to.

_It was Michael._

“Please Ashton. Just let me talk to him.”

Luke could hear the desperation in his voice.

“I just want to make sure he is okay.”

Ashton whisper-shouted back. “Shut up Michael. I don’t know what you did or if what your friends told Luke it’s the reason why he’s been ignoring everyone for days. You can talk to him when he’ll want to talk to you. Stop waiting for him here and wait for him to come to you.”

Eventually, Michael left and when Ashton noticed Luke was still awake he sat down on his bed.

“Just so you know he looks just as bad as you do. Please talk to him.”

Luke didn’t mean to but he nodded. That way he bounded himself to actually talk to Michael.

☽

Luke woke up extra early the next day. He smelled like a pig and hadn’t had a shower since Saturday.

When he returned back to his dorm room, Ashton was still snoring loudly and the sun wasn’t even out.

Carefully he took the badly wrapped canvas from under his bed and opened the door. The walk to his destination was short which sucked for Luke who wanted to postpone this for as long as possible.

He quietly knocked, hoping no one would answer and he could just go back to sleep. Not like he could.

At first, Luke couldn’t hear a thing but then a loud boom was heard. Like something or  _someone_ fell on the floor. “Fuck.” Someone cursed and Luke  _almost_  smiled.

When the door had finally open Luke’s heart stopped. Michael looked even better before six AM than he did after. His red hair was messy and he looked tired. His lips were parted in shock and he rubbed his eyes to make sure Luke was really there.

“Happy birthday,” Luke whispered and pushed the big gift towards Michael.

“Luke? What are you doing here? It’s half six?”

“Should I leave?”

“No. No, no.” Michael grabbed Luke’s wrist and pulled him inside his room. He quickly closed the door and leaned against them to make sure Luke didn’t and couldn’t leave.

“Creepy,” Luke commented and sat down on Calum’s empty bed. Before the party, Calum agreed on crashing at Liam’s so Luke and Michael could have a sleepover. It seemed to like theirs was the only one that got cancelled.

“Luke I’m so sorry. You have to let me explain.” Michael gently laid Luke’s gift on the table and sat down on his bed.

“That’s why I’m here,” Luke answered curtly.

Michael frowned. “Please stop. I know you’re hurt but I can’t talk to you while you’re acting like this.”

Luke sighed and rubbed his face. “Sorry. I’m here to listen, please continue.” Maybe it was too early for him after all.

“I don’t know what Nick had said to you. Maybe it was stupid of me but I just made him leave after you ran away. What I am sure is that he either had to lie or tell you something I do not agree on.”

Michael waited to make sure Luke was listening.

“How can you know that if you don’t even know what he said?”

“Because nothing and I mean it, nothing I ever said or did since or before I’ve met you could make you not speak to me. I’m sure of this. Unless you’re a homophobe but that doesn’t make sense since you are friends with Calum and Liam-”

“Michael I’m gay. I’m not a homophobe.” Luke once again almost smiled. Almost.

Michael nodded. “Then I stand by what I’ve said. I can’t undo what Nick said or did to make you hate me. Just let me know what it is so I can fix it.”

“Michael… I don’t hate you.” Luke whispered and finally looked up.

“Then please.” The older boy begged. “Tell me what’s wrong so I can make it up to you. You’re so important to me, you’re the best friend I ever had and that says a lot about me since we’ve only met a few months ago.”

Luke smiled. It was an unintentional, spontaneous smile and the difference between Michael’s and Nick’s confrontation was that Luke knew Michael.

“That’s the thing. What Nick said was you’re only keeping me close because I’m the enemy, a Hemmings. And a snob.”

“He said what?” Michael looked beyond angry. “Luke please believe me I’d never said anything like this. I don’t care about your last name all I care about is you.”

Luke eyes filled with tears again and he was mad at himself because he didn’t want to cry.

“I don’t know what can I do to show you I mean it.” Michael stood up and pulled his long sleeve up. “I’ll show you my tattoo, okay? Because I trust you this much-”

“Mikey, stop!” Luke stood up and pulled the fabric back down. They were now face to face, nose to nose, heart to heart. “I believe you. I’m sorry I doubted in our friendship.”

Michael smiled and pulled Luke into a bone-breaking hug. “Oh god, Luke. I was so worried you’d never talk to me again.”

“I’m sorry for actually acting like a brat.” Luke cringed at the bad joke he made.

“Please don’t apologize. The only reason I invited them here was that I didn’t want you to see how little friends I have.”

“You shouldn’t be embarrassed by that.” Luke squeezed Michael just a bit harder. “I’m actually quite happy I get the number one spot all to myself.”

“C’mon.” Michael sais after a few minutes of retail hugging. “Let’s see what you got me for my birthday.”

The now seventeen-year-old started unwrapping his present and Luke got kind of nervous.

“It’s not good or anything. I’ve known about your birthday for less than a week.”

Luke carefully observed Michael when he saw the canvas in front of him.

When he knew he needed a gift for Michael, Luke wanted to paint him something. He was sure the older boy would appreciate it and when he sat down to paint in the observatory he has a vivid idea of what he wanted to paint.

There was fire, there was the moon.

Michael and Luke.

☽☽☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be two chapters but I love you all so no cliffhangers.


	13. 13 - he acts like summer and walks like rain ☽

Luke observed his best friend. They were talking nonstop for the past two hours. There was always a lot to catch up on when both of them had the chance to be alone.

Lia ran a finger over her leaf tattoo and sighed. “I’m lonely Luke. I want a boyfriend.”

Luke immediately felt guilt build up inside his chest and laid his head on her shoulder. “I’m sorry Li. I know I’ve been spending more time with other people than usually-”

Giggling Lia kissed the top of his best friend’s head. “Don’t be silly Lu. I love that you’ve been spending more time with people who aren’t me, Ashton or your brothers.”

Luke wasn’t sure when was the last time he heard his best friend say his roommate’s name. It was either idiot or some other nickname Lia had for him.

“Since Michael came you talk a lot more and you express your feelings to me and your family. Liam also said you’ve been hanging out with Calum which pleases my brother just as much. You’ve always been the quiet ones from the bunch.”

Thinking about what his best friend just said Luke went all quiet once more.

“What’s on your mind, Lukey?”

Luke turned and looked at the warm brown eyes that were always kind and judgment-free when it came to him.

“I like Michael.”

Lia grinned widely. “Like he’s extremely hot I presume?”

Luke whined and pulled the blanket over his head. He could hear Lia giggle again and soon she joined him under the blanket.

“He’s just so pretty,” Luke admitted. It was the first time he said it out loud and he could have sworn there were little stars dancing in his tummy.

“Like soulmate material pretty?” Lia raised her perfectly arched brows.

Luke shook his head. “He doesn’t like me that way.”

“How do you know? Did he say that?”

“Not exactly. We talked about relationships and stuff the other day. Like I told him I never dated anyone, never kissed anyone and he said he’ll help to find me someone. Also, his friends, the nice ones not Nick, asked him if we were together and he thought it was the funniest thing ever.”

Lia replicated Luke’s pout. “He did say you were hot though. He said it in front all of us. Maybe you two could I don’t know. Kiss a little bit or something else.”

Luke blushed wildly. “You’re kidding right?”

“No.” She said seriously. “I had boyfriends before and none of them was my soulmate. Well, at least not all of them could be. Calum’s dad had a child with someone else, Michael too. I think that’s a good thing. If your first boyfriend will be your soulmate he’ll be your first everything. Not just all the good things but the first fight, heartbreak.”

“I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

Lia shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t think a kiss or two would hurt you two.”

“I don’t know,” Luke mumbled.

The idea of kissing Michael’s wasn’t anything new to Luke’s imagination. Maybe his fire red lips were as warm as they looked.

☽

“What’s that?”

Michael pushed an envelope with Luke’s name written on it to his side of the table.

They had another study date after school and Luke thought about Lia’s words. She mentioned he was better at expressing how he felt since he’s met, Michael. Maybe he should tell him about the feelings he was feeling for him.

“Open it.” Michael grinned.

Luke was kind of nervous. The envelope and the writing on it looked official and nothing like Michael’s messy handwriting.

He opened it and read the note carefully.

_Dear Mr Hemmings,_

_We’re inviting you to Michael Gordon Clifford’s first painting exhibition._

_You’re expected on Friday, January the 4 th at 7 pm. The paintings will be exhibited at the Modern Sun gallery for a week._

_This invitation serves as a ticket._

When Luke looked back at Michael his eyes were glowing. “Is this for real?”

Michael nodded. “It was my parent’s birthday gift to me. I mean they’ve sent my paintings to the gallery and they called back the next day and said they see great potential in them.”

Luke stood up and hugged him. “That’s so cool, I’m so happy for you.”

“You’ll come right?”

Luke had to bite his tongue before he said yes.

“I’ll try. I promise.”

Michael pouted. “Why can’t you just say yes?”

Luke picked up his pen and started drawing little stars on his notebook.

“There have been some things happening at home recently.”

Michael sat down and took Luke’s hand in his. “Is there anything wrong with your grandparents? If you need a break you can always come home with me, you know that right?”

Luke chuckled. “I think that would only piss them off more. But no.” He went all quiet again. “My parents received some threating letters a week or so ago. Since then they’ve raised school security and whenever I leave school I’m followed by at least two bodyguards. Not even my mum would allow me to go and I’m not sure if I’ll be able to sneak out.”

“Oh shit. Like serious threats?”

Michael grabbed Luke’s other hand as well.

“Even my grandmother is worried about me, Ben and Jack so yes. I mean it’s probably her fault since she always makes the worst decisions with business partners and makes a lot of people mad.”

“Okay. I won’t be mad if you won’t be able to make it. I just really hope you do. Mrs Stillwater even allowed me to take the painting I drew my first week here.”

“The one with which you’ve took the first place away from me?”

“Yes, if you come you’ll be able to see ita before the end of the year school’s exhibition.”

Luke squeezed Michael’s warm hands. “I promise I’ll try.”

☽☽☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukeeee haaaas a cruuuuuuushhhh


	14. 14 - just remember you will always burn as bright ☽

Since Luke admitted to himself and Lia he  _liked_  Michael a lot of things had changed.

First off, it wasn’t that he just liked him, Luke had the biggest crush on the red-haired boy and the fondness was growing stronger and stronger.

Second, he spent every moment with Michael overthinking what Michael did or said to him. Did he said it or meant it in more than friends kind of way.

And lastly, he wanted to kiss Michael. All the time, very badly.

It was hard, especially when Michael liked hugs and cuddles. A lot.

He’d hug all of his friends but cuddles were reserved for Luke.

It was either afternoon naps or morning cuddles when Michael tried to get Luke, who was not a morning person, out of bed.

On this occasion, Ashton luckily had an afternoon class so while Michael was softly snoring Luke got the chance to observe him. He knew he was being totally creepy but Luke couldn’t help himself. Michael was just so beautiful and soft and his lips looked oh so kissable.

Luke was never a coward but just the thought of saying anything about his feelings to Michael felt wrong. He was afraid Michael would think he took advantage of their friendship to drool over him.

So all he could do is observe.

Michael’s pale skin and cherry red lips. Fire red hair and dark black eyebrow piercing. Luke could smell him and feel his breath hitting his own cheek.

The sleeping boy moved and cuddled Luke closer to him. Michael’s hand was draped over Luke’s shoulder and he could feel Michael’s armband touching his skin.

He felt so special that Michael trusted him enough to feel comfortable around him. Luke could easily just peak and see Michael’s tattoo but he didn’t want to. He wanted Michael to show it to him when he’d want to.

Luke smiled at the thought of it, his brothers were each other’s best friends and he had Lia but she always had her brother Liam. Now Luke had someone who called him his best friend. The best friend.

Luke closed his eyes and moved a bit closer to Michael and breathed in his scent.

He laid down his forehead on Michael’s chest and fell asleep.

☽

“You two really need to stop ambushing me,” Luke said before turning around to see who entered the observatory.

The December sky was beautiful and Luke would paint it over and over again to get it right.

Ben and Jack stood up behind their youngest brother.

“It’s beautiful Lu.” Ben complimented while Jack couldn’t resist but to dip his finger into a fresh paint.

“You said you wanted to talk to us. We came to talk.”

“I’ve said that I’ll find you two, not the other way around.” Luke let down all of his painting stuff and turned around. “But since you two are already here, I need a favor.”

Over his sixteen years of living, Luke did both of his brothers a lot of favors. Whenever they’d ask to do something in return Luke answered that they’ll pay him back when he’ll need them to. And the day has come.

Both Ben and Jack knew something big was coming so they set down.

“Okay…”

“In a few weeks time, my best friend is having an art exhibition in the city’s museum. It’s a very big and important event and I want to go. Now since we all know how parents and grandparents have been acting in the past few weeks regarding our safety you know they won’t let me. But I have to go.”

No one said nothing for a few moments before the eldest Hemmings took the lead. “This best friend of yours, does he just so happen to be Michael Clifford?”

“Yes,” Luke answered nonchalantly. “But that shouldn’t be a problem. The problem is how will I get to the museum and back without being noticed.”

“How is that not a problem? If grandma finds out you’ve sneaked out okay, she’ll ground you or something. You’re lucky she still doesn’t know you’ve been hanging out with him. When she does hell will raise.” Jack’s words were expected. There were also useless.

“It’s not a problem because he’s my best friend and I want to support him. Plus, imagine the hell that will go loose when I’ll share all the secrets I’ve been keeping for you two.”

“Nothing is as bad as this.”

Luke raised his eyebrow. “Are you sure? How do you think mum or even better dad will feel when they’ll found out you had known your soulmate for the past three years and still haven’t told them.”

Jack’s face went three shades paler. “You wouldn’t.”

“Normally no. But if you’ll refuse the only favor I ever asked you for then I will.”

“Hey Luke, I’ve got the paints you wanted-” Michael stepped into the room just as the Hemmings family was staring at each other to see who'd win. “Oh I’m sorry, I’ll come back later.”

“Stay. They were just leaving.” Luke looked at his brothers and they got the message.

“You must be Michael,” Ben said in his usual,  _kind_ voice. “I’m Ben.”

Michael was just as surprised as Luke when both of his brothers introduced themselves to Michael.

“What was that?” Michael asked surprised when they’d left.

“I think I just blackmailed my brothers into helping me see your exhibition.”

“Really? You have no idea how much you being there will mean to me.”

Michael hugged Luke and just for a second, he felt better about the whole situation.

☽☽☽


	15. 15 - we could reignite, like fireflies ☽

Luke was bored out of his mind.

It’s only been two or so days since the Christmas break had started and he hated being home and missed his friends.

He could only find two reasons why it was good to be home.

The first one was seeing his parents. Both, his mum and dad were excited to see him for more than a weekend and his dad would never work when his boys were home. They went on trips without his dad’s parents and were actually a normal family.

Luke wasn’t sure if this year they’d go alone or have the bodyguards his grandma has hired with them.

Secondly, when he was saying his goodbyes to his friends something horrible had happened. They all exchanged their secret Santa gifts which really weren’t a secret. Luke, Calum, Lia, Liam, Michael and Ashton all knew each other well enough to know who had wrapped which gift. While Luke had to gift Liam he knew his gift was from Michael.

Luke hugged all of his friends when they were leaving and when his parents came to pick him up he and Michael were the last ones there.

They hugged and when Luke moved away Michael decided to kiss his cheek and it all ended in a way that they had a half kiss. Luke was so embarrassed he quickly said goodbye and disappeared as quickly as he could.

So in that way it was good, he wouldn’t see Michael in a while. At least not until after New Year when Luke would hopefully go and see Michael’s show.

He was especially looking forward to seeing the painting with which Michael took the first prize in Mrs Stillwater’s class.

While on break Luke tried his hardest to avoid his grandparents. He knew them well enough to know that the only excuse he could use was school.

Either he was reading books, doing his homework or practising magic, all just to not face his grandparents.

His favorite way of spending time was in the practice room. Luke knew it sounded obscure but his family was wealthy so each of the sons of Andrew Hemmings had a room in which they could practice their magic. Practice rooms of Luke’s older brothers were filled with water elements and Luke’s room had a big telescope and a big balcony. In winter Luke was able to chill in the closed part of the balcony and observe the space through the glass.

In the second year, they started to learn much more about the magic they channel.

The reason the magic channel from the universe was so special was that it could interfere with other elements. Luke was able to move the sea with the help of tide which was caused by the moon. He was able to evaporate water or start a fire with the help of sunlight. Sun was also what he used to help plants with growing.

Luke’s favorite ability that they just started to learn was to make his own version of North Star.

“What are you doing?”

Luke turned back to his brother Ben standing in his training room.

The youngest Hemmings smiled. “What do you normally do in a training room? I’m training.”

Ben walked onto the balcony and sat down on the sofa Luke had there.

“But you’re just sitting.”

Luke wasn’t offended in any matter. He saw how good Ben was with his water magic and it looked like it took a lot of physical strength to interact with water.

“My magic is a bit different.” He explained casually. His brothers weren’t usually interested in his magic so Luke was more than happy to educate Ben. “Right now,” Luke pointed at the star-filled night sky. “I’m trying to make the star above me shine brighter than all the other.”

“Why would you do that?” He looked genuinely interested.

“You know what Polaris is?” Luke asked.

Ben shook his head.

“North Star? Polar star? Lodestar?”

“Oh, I know. It’s the star in that car-shaped star constellation isn’t it?”

Luke started giggling like crazy. “It’s the Big Dipper but yes. It’s the brightest star and if you’re lost and you can use it to walk north and possibly find your home. It prevents you from walking in circles and stuff.”

“Okay. That’s cool. What does your Polaris do?”

“Well it’s not on the north but if we were to play a hide and seek game at night and I’d want you to find me I could make the star above me shine brighter. You could just follow it and stumble upon me.”

Ben looked in awe. “Seriously Lukey, that’s the coolest thing ever. Is it hard?”

“It’s tiring. You have to concentrate really hard and it’s nearly impossible to do it if you can’t see the stars which sucks.”

Ben stared at Luke and when Luke noticed he raised his brow. “Is there anything wrong?”

“No. I’m just sorry I and Jack don’t spend more time with you.”

Luke smiled. “It’s fine really-”

“It’s not. We used to be so close but then all of the sudden you’d start reading more and you know us two we’d just spend all of our time playing outside. We almost completely abandoned you when we both got our magic. I and Jack once talked about it and we were like it’s fine, we’ll be closer again once he’ll start dating girls and he’ll have questions.”

Both Ben and Luke started laughing at that.

“Don’t get me wrong. We love you no matter what.”

Luke knew that but it was good to hear it.

“That’s why I’m actually here. We talked about your request. And the answer is yes, we’ll help. And it’s not because otherwise, you’ll expose Jack because he’ll actually tell the family he found his soulmate on Christmas. Michael makes you happy, from what we had seen he’s been nothing but a good friend to you and if you want to be his friend then be his friend.”

Luke threw himself into Ben’s arms. “Thank you.”

“No problem, baby bro. And if you ever need anything just ask us. We promise we’ll keep your secrets because you’re our brother.”

When Ben left Luke noticed the star above him was shining brightly without him even being too concentrated. Just happy.

He wanted to call Michael and share the news but the embarrassment was still too fresh in his head.

For the millionth time since  _the accidental_  kiss had happened Luke pulled the sleeve of his shirt up and observed his colorless moon tattoo with a slight frown on his face.

☽☽☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI - in Slovenia when we either congratulate someone on their birthday or on such occasions we kiss three times and most people from other countries only do two so I had my fair share of half kisses.
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Love, Lucija


	16. 16 - holidays tend to make me feel whole again ☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but important (:
> 
> happy christmas/monday!

Luke was still half asleep when his phone rang.

He wasn’t sure how early it was but it felt early to him. He ate too much on the family Christmas dinner and even had a few glasses of a very expensive wine.

“Hello?” Luke answered without checking who it was.

It took him less than a second to recognize the laughter of one of his favorite people on the entire planet.

“Did I wake you up?” Michael chuckled, he didn’t sound even a bit sorry about it.

“What do people normally do in the morning?”

“It’s almost noon Lukey, don’t you have any plans? It’s Christmas after all.”

Luke finally opened his eyes and somehow managed to pull himself into a seated position.

“No plans in the Hemmings residence. It’s a chill day but then tomorrow we’re going on a trip. What about the Cliffords?” Luke made sure to say the last name of his friend just a tad bit quieter in case one of the maids or even his grandparents could hear him.

“That’s why I’m calling you. We’re leaving for Europe in an hour and I won’t be back until next year. I just wanted to call you and wish you a happy Christmas and New Year as well.”

His heart stopped when Michael said until next year. Then he quickly remembered New year was in a week time.

“I actually sent you a card, I wasn’t sure when we’ll talk next.” Luke bit his lip, he really didn’t expect to hear from Michael. Especially after what had happened the last time they saw each other.

“A card Luke, really?” The older boy laughed into the phone automatically making Luke smile.

“Yeah, the last time we saw each other things got a bit… awkward.”

The line went quiet for a few seconds and Luke started to panic.

“I’m so sorry for that Luke, I’m-”

“Why are you sorry? It happened by accident. It was just unexpected and I seriously didn’t know what to say.” The good thing about talking to Michael was that it was easy. Luke felt like he could tell the boy anything and there’d be no hard feeling between them.

“I’m sorry because I know that if it would happen, like if we’d kiss for real, then that would be your first kiss. I mean my first kiss wasn’t anything spectacular but accidentally kissing your friend would be awful.”

Luke’s insides started to melt. While he was here eating himself over how embarrassing the half-kiss was but all Michael thought about was how Luke would feel.

“There could be worse first kisses than that.”

In reality, all Luke would care about was that his first kiss would be Michael. And he’d be more than okay with it.

“If you’ll still think that when you’ll want your first kiss then I wouldn’t mind being yours.”

Luke could feel the sun starting to shine brighter through his curtains to reach him and fill him with magic.

“Luke are you there?”

“Yes, sorry.” He quickly apologized. Luke never felt anything like that. He had a stronger connection with the moon than he did with the sun. “Thank you, Mikey, for being such a good friend.”

“Speaking of friends, will my best friend make it to my exhibition?”

The hope was obvious in Michael’s voice even though he said he’d be okay with Luke not being able to make it.

“Yes.” Luke smiled. “My brothers said yes on helping me and we already have a plan.”

“This is the best Christmas present I could get. I’m so happy you’ll be there.”

Michael’s words once again warmed Luke’s heart.

“Is there any way I can help? I mean I want to help.”

“You can yes. I’ll tell my parents I’m going on a dinner at Lia’s house so I’ll have our driver drop me there. Then her neighbor who is also Ben’s friend will drop me off at the art gallery.”

“It sounds too easy to be true,” Michael replied.

“I know. That why we have plan B, if by any chance either my parents or grandparents discover I’m not at Lia’s house, Jack and Ben will tell them I’m actually at the house of my crush. They’ll say I think they’re my soulmate but that I’m nowhere near any danger.”

“That sounds better. Where do I come in?”

“You have to wait for me at the back entrance. And we need a disguise because I’m sure many of my family’s business partners will be there and if the news comes out that Luke Hemmings attended Michael Clifford’s art exhibition I’m dead.”

“Deal, I’ll think of something. I’ll call you when I land back home okay?

“Okay. Don’t have too much fun without me.”

Michael laughed. “Maybe one day we’ll be able to go on trips together and have all the fun in the world.”

“Can’t wait for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?
> 
> all my social media handles are: wastedheartmuke, so you can talk to me there.
> 
> Love, Lucija


	17. 17 - look at the stars, look how they shine for you ☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year! let it be filled with good music and fanfics! x

"You look absolutely fine babe.”

Luke gratefully looked at his best friend. Lia knew him too well and ever since they’ve got in the car he’s been feeling anxious.

“What if something goes wrong?”

For the past few days, he was too excited to even think about it. Luke missed Michael and couldn’t wait to see him. He also couldn’t wait to see his art. He had never met someone who’d appreciate it as much as he was just as happy for Michael to have his first exhibition as he’d be for his own.

Now, less than half an hour away from the gallery he had this strange feeling that something will go wrong.

Alex, his brother’s friend who apparently owed him a big favor and knew how to keep his mouth shut decided to calm him down. “It won’t. you’ll be there for an hour and a half, and I and Lia will be nearby for the entire time in case something happens. The worse thing that can happen is if someone would recognize you but that’s why Michael will get you a disguise and it’s the last hour of the gallery being open so that means less people. Call us if you think someone did recognize you or when it’s time to leave.”

His words calmed Luke down. His advantage was that he didn’t attend many social events his family was invited to so there wouldn’t be many people who could recognize him.

Lia scooted closer to him. “Is there maybe another reason you’re nervous? Is it about the awkward kiss you two have shared?”

Luke shook his head. “I made a new year’s resolution to tell Michael how I feel about him.”

“Really? Tonight?” Lia sounded excited. “No wonder you’re so all over the place.

“No, not today. Today is about supporting him. I told myself I have until the end of January to tell him.”

“Are you sure you’ll do it?”

“Now that you know, I know you’ll make me tell him.”

“You know me. Everything for my boy to be happy.”

Luke slightly relaxed.

“We’ll be there in five minutes,” Alex informed them and Luke quickly texted Michael like they agreed on.

“Text us as soon as you’re ready to leave,” Lia instructed while Luke made sure he had everything.

“Thank you so much, both of you.” Alex smiled at him and nodded while Lia kissed his cheek and wished him good luck.

The car was gone the second Luke stepped up. He was in the city’s gallery many times before but he never entered at the back which looked like deserted street Luke had only seen in movies.

“Luke!”

Luke turned and saw Michael quickly walking towards him with the biggest smile on his face.

He only had time to spread his arms and hug the boy.

The familiarity of Michael, from his warmth to his scent calmed Luke and made him incredibly happy. He missed the boy a lot.

Like he’d read his mind Michael whispered into his ear. “You have no idea how much I missed you. And I’m so happy you’re here.”

“Me too.” Luke hugged him a bit tighter before letting him go. “How did it go?”

Most of the ceremony and the grand opening was over because the plan was Luke would come towards the ending.

“It’s art. Some loved it some didn’t, everybody thinks I’m talented.” Michael grabbed Luke’s hand and started pulling him toward the back door. “I had a couple of interviews and they’ve asked if I’m the most talented in art class and I’ve said I come second.”

“Mikey! You’re the best.”

“Shut up, Luke.”

Luke did because he didn’t want to fight with Michael the first time they saw each other.

“We’ll go to the back room where I have some things for you. My mum will also be there she can’t wait to meet you-”

Luke stopped walking and the older boy looked back at him. “What do you mean your mum? Me being here is supposed to be a secret, remember?”

Michael smiled walked back and took Luke’s hand again. “I told her your family wouldn’t want you here and if you’d tell your mother she could get in trouble. I bent the truth a bit but please don’t worry. She knows how much you mean to me and she wants you here just as much as I do.”

After that, Luke had no clue over what to say. He followed Michael into a small room filled with extra catering food and drinks. Luke saw Michael’s mother on pictures but none of them could show the exact same spark Michael had in his eyes when he smiled.

“You look the same as when you were three.” Cliffords were obviously huggers because she quickly wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him close.

“H-hello.” Luke stuttered. “I’m Luke.”

“Darling I used to change your diapers you don’t need to tell me your name. I’m Karen.”

Michael started laughing while Luke just blushed. “It’s really nice seeing you, darling. Now, here.” She passed him a hoodie and a snapback. “Michael had some crazy costume ideas but I’m sure this will do and no one will recognize you. Michael, you have another interview in a minute and I’ll take Luke to the gallery. It closes in an hour and I’ll come and get you before guards will throw you out. Then you and Mikey can go over it together.”

Luke turned back and smiled at his best friend. “Good luck.”

For some reason, Michael looked nervous but Luke wasn’t sure if it was because of the interview.

He dressed in the clothes he was given and walked behind the blond woman. “Did Michael tell you anything about the exhibition?” Luke shook his head, he asked but Michael liked to keep his secrets. Karen smiled like she knew Michael kept his mouth shut. “There are fifteen paintings and the theme is elements and magic. Under each painting, you’ll see some words Michael wrote about them but I’m sure he’ll explain them to you in detail later. Now go ahead sweetie, I need to talk with some people.”

There weren’t many people still walking the gallery hall so Luke’s nerves calmed down over the chance of being seen. Karen left him at the biggest painting of the exhibition which was also the main one.

Of course, it was amazing. All the elements were surrounding the magnificently painted sun. Over the months of knowing him, Luke learned Michael preferred drawing people and animals and more realistic things while Luke’s speciality was the nature. While this one surprised him a bit Luke could see Michael used the technique Luke showed him to draw planets and stars.

All the other ones were more like Michael. There were portraits of imaginary people Michael created in his head and bound them with elements. A burning woman was Luke’s favorite. There were also portraits of people with multiple elements and nature and again wire elements was heartbreaking. It showed a man who created a rose with one hand and burned its petals with the other.

Luke’s heart broke over the evident pain he could see it the painted eyes and the amazingly drawn facial expression.

Luke counted the paintings as he went just so he couldn’t miss any. The exhibition was spread over different little rooms that created the ambience of the paintings.

He only needed to find one and if he counted the elements correctly there still wasn’t any universe themes solo painting.

It was like the last painting was hidden but finally, he saw two women come behind one corner. “I heard he painted this one in class and got the first place. I can see why.” One of them commented.

Luke completely forgot about that painting and rushed over to see it.

His heart stopped and knees weakened when he saw it.

It truly was breathtaking and worthy of the first place. Like Luke expected it was elements based.

What he didn’t expect for what was painted on the canvas.

It made him remember the first time Luke talked to Michael and took him to the observatory to show him where he paints.

Well, the picture showed just that.

Luke’s back turned against the painter, standing in front of his own canvas. In front of him was the big glass window showing night sky filled with stars.

The painting was called  _The universe_.

☽☽☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?
> 
> Love, Lucija♡


	18. 18 - i saw a shooting star and thought of you ☽

Tears gathered in Luke’s eyes as he stared in awed at the beautiful painting.

Of course, he was emotional because it was him, Luke Hemmings, painted on the canvas. Painted on the canvas by no other than Michael Clifford. Michael  _the-one-Luke’s-in-love-with_  Clifford.

But it was more than that, Luke could tell Michael painted it. Since he preferred portraits he had a hand for details and Luke was amazed the whole painting came to be from a twenty-minute painting session they had together. Luke had to take pictures of the sky to not miss a single detail and position of the stars that are always there while Michael captured a moment in a painting.

“Do you like it?”

Luke turned around and saw Michael joined him in the room. His facial expression gave out he was insecure about Luke’s reaction and he frowned when he saw the younger boy cry.

“Mikey, that’s so beautiful.” He said and turned back to the painting. That said something about it because Michael was always the one Luke choose to stare at.

“I never told you this.” Michael walked closer to Luke but was still standing a few steps behind him. “I wasn’t happy at my previous school, the teachers and staff just weren’t up to my taste, I wanted more but I never talked about it to my parents. My dad actually figured it out because at one point I stopped painting. He sat me down and asked if it was school or a soulmate thing. I got inspired the second I got to the observatory. You looking and talking about the sky inspired me so much I painted this almost overnight.”

Luke smiled and turned back, he crossed the room and hugged his friend.

“It’s amazing.” He said against his neck. “You inspire me too, to be a better person and to be more grateful for what I have.”

“Can I buy it?” Luke asked when he let go of Michael. “Seriously. Pick any price.”

Michael laughed. Like really laughed, he threw his head back and left Luke confused for a moment. “You silly, it’s already yours.”

Luke grinned and he’d hug Michael once more but he saw a man enter the room at that exact second. He completely forgot about his cover and quickly pulled the snapback lower to his forehead.

“Boys, I’m sorry to interrupt but the gallery will close soon so we have to leave.”

The younger boy had to look again to notice the similarity between Michael and the man. He didn’t look that much like him but he definitely talked the same Michael did.

“We’re coming,” Michael said and told Luke to follow him.

“I should call Lia and tell her to come and pick me up.”

“We can drop you off at your friend’s house if you’d like.” The man said and offered Luke his hand. “I’m Daryl. Michael’s dad.”

Luke smiled and took the hand. “Luke.”

Obviously, there weren’t many secrets in the Clifford family since only Michael and his mum were supposed to know Luke was there.

“Thank you for the offer but my friend lives in the complete opposite direction than you do.”

“I understand. Thank you, Luke, for coming, Michael was looking forward to it.” He turned to his son. “Mikey why don’t you wait with Luke outside so he’ll friends will come while me and your mum clean the backroom a bit.”

“Sure.”

“It was nice meeting you, Mr Clifford.” Luke quickly said before rushing after Michael.

They both dressed in their coats and Luke returned his ‘costume’ for the night.

He texted Lia and walked behind Michael to the back alley.

“Your family is so nice,” Luke said truthfully. “I can only imagine how fun it must be in your household. I bet your grandparents are much nicer than mine as well.”

Michael offered Luke a bittersweet smile. “We don’t live together. And yes, my parents are the best but since I’m the only child it gets a bit lonely.”

“You know what’d be amazing? Me spending a week over at your house.”

The older boy’s face lit up. “I’d love that.”

Luke frowned. “But my grandparents would never allow it.”

“We should make a deal. It’s a new year and we should make a resolution to become friends.”

“But we are friends.” Luke chuckled. Of course, he had no intention to explain to Michael how his resolution was to be more than friends with him.

Not yet at least.

“We should tell our grandparents that we’re friends. I know that’s easy for me to say because I know they won’t be mad about it. I just think it’s stupid we shouldn’t be friends because of some stupid grudge that had happened ages ago.”

“I don’t know Mikey. I still have to live under their roof.”

“I know, I know.” Michael calmed Luke down. “Just think about it, okay?”

Luke nodded and looked at his phone. “That’s weird.”

“What?”

“I thought it was weird Lia hasn’t called or texted me back yet and I’ve told her to come and pick me up almost fifteen minutes ago.”

Michael shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe she’s with someone?”

“No. Alex already has a soulmate, I think. Though I do think she likes someone and doesn’t want to tell me who.”

“You seriously have no idea?” And to Luke, it seemed like Michael did had an idea who it was.

“My phone doesn’t even have a signal. That’s why there’s no reply, she didn’t get my message.”

Michael walked back towards the doors. “We’ll take you to her house. And I’ll go and get my phone so you can text her.”

“The door is locked,” Michael said and Luke walked over to see it for himself. “I mean it’s normally locked from the outside but I unlocked it when we walked out.”

Michael knocked loudly on the door. “Mum? Dad?”

Luke wasn’t sure what it was. So many if not too many things went too smoothly that evening, he could expect that karma would even it out.

What he did not expect was a white cloth with chlorine scent to be pressed against his mouth.

He tried to scream but couldn’t.

Luke tried to look at Michael but his eyes were already closing.

☽☽☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have absolutely no idea how long I've been waiting for this chapter.
> 
> Predictions?  
> Love, Lucija


	19. 19 - and i see fire inside the mountain ☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who forgot to post this on ao3 a week ago?  
> comment. PLS and THX

☽☽☽

Gaining his conscious was like waking up after drinking the night before. Luke never got drunk before so he just presumed that's how it would feel.

He slowly opened his eyes but couldn't see anything. Luke wanted to scream but he couldn't as his lips were covered with something that smelled like duck-tape.

His breathing started to pick up and Luke thought he was having a panic attack. His hands were tied up at the back and his eyes teared up.

Luke managed to realize he was in a moving vehicle by now and when something tapped his shoulder and he quickly moved his head into the direction of it. He heard a muffled sound like someone who was sitting next to him also had his mouth covered up. When he breathed in he could still smell the chlorine but he could also smell the well-known scent of Michael.

He let out a whine and Michael started moving around. Soon enough a hand grabbed his and his best friend started to trace his thumb over Luke's skin.

Luke was far from okay but at least he had Michael next to him.

☽

He wasn't sure what would happen next but when after what felt like hours they finally stopped moving, Michael moved away from him.

Luke's heartbeat picked up and he did the only thing he remembered from the training he had with his bodyguard: play dead.

He pretended to be unconscious and when the door of what he guessed was a van opened someone pulled him from the seating position so he fell down. It hurt but Luke bit his tongue to keep quiet.

"Are you fucking insane? He's worth millions and you're just throwing him around like that?"

The voice was male and the person didn't sound that old. The other person didn't talk back but picked Luke up easily and started carrying him somewhere.

"Come back once you're done and help me bring this one in as well."

The person that was carrying him grunted something incoherent back and Luke realized it was another man. Soon enough he was placed on the floor and his hands were tied in the back against some sort of metal.

Minutes later he heard footsteps and more than one person entered the room Luke was in.

"Sit down!" The man who probably carried Luke here said. Luke knew it was Michael and just like him, it sounded he was tied up against a metal pole or something similar.

"Why the hell did we took this one with us as well? We could just leave him there the boss won't be happy."

"Are you insane?" The other person laughed. "Do you even know who he is? He's Clifford's only son, we could get money out of him than for the little Hemmings over there."

Third steps were heard and both men stopped talking.

"What are you two still doing here?" To Luke's surprise, the third voice belonged to a woman. None of them seemed familiar to him. "Remove those things from their heads and get them something to drink. They're not here to die."

"Miss?" One of the men asked. To Luke, he sounded scared. "What about their magic?"

"I'll take care of that."

Luke was used to sounds of women walking in high heels, his grandmother's steps always echoed through their mansion.

When he was finally able to see he needed a good few moments of blinking to identify his surroundings. Just when he saw a hand in front of him another surprise came when the tape was pulled off of his face.

He wanted to scream but the same hand closed his mouth. "Shut up and drink."

Luke didn't dare to look up to see the man but with the corner of his eyes, he saw he was wearing a mask. He drank the clear liquid gratefully because he was both thirsty and still had the disgusting taste of the narcotic in his mouth.

While he still had water in his mouth a loud scream was heard and Luke knew it belonged to Michael.

He almost spat the water out as he looked to the source of it and saw the other man, who also wore a mask pulled the tape from his face.

They left the room without saying anything and Luke noticed they locked the heavy metal door behind them.

The room only had a small window at the very top of the concrete wall. There were no other items in the room beside both metal poles Luke and Michael were both chained to.

"Luke are you okay? I'm so sorry."

Luke looked at Michael. "What are you sorry for? I'm okay. Just my head still hurts from whatever they drugged us with. How are you?" His voice was weird from not talking and being able to talk for a few hours.

Michael looked like he will start crying and all Luke wanted was to go over and hug him. "We wouldn't be here if it weren't for my stupid gallery exhibition. You'd be at home safe and protected and none of this would happen."

"You're crazy. You heard them, they kidnapped us because of me. Because I'm a Hemmings. You're here because you were with me. Don't blame that on yourself."

Luke was more scared that he made it out to be. Michael looked in shock and Luke and his brothers were trained how to behave in case of something like this. Which was completely absurd to all of Luke's friends.

"Do you think they know we're missing?" Luke asked to distract Michael for a little bit.

"For sure. I heard you dropped your phone when they jumped on us and I don't think they picked it up. There were also street cameras in the back alley behind the gallery and our car was parked there."

"My mum is probably freaking out," Luke whispered. "She and dad went on a romantic trip together. That's what she gets for having me as her favorite son."

They could hear the steps again and Luke looked at Michael in panic.

"I won't let them hurt you." Michael said before the doors unlocked. It didn't make Luke feel any safer but the determination on his face made him feel loved.

All three of them entered to room and all three of them had black masks on their faces. Luke knew that was a good sign. It meant they were planning on letting them go. After a huge ransom would be paid up.

"Tie them up with these." The woman said. She was wearing a red dress. A beautiful red dress which Luke recognized immediately. She was there, she was at Michael's exhibition. "We only have enough for one but make it work. And be careful, this is expensive material."

Luke looked at Michael who looked at the rope in her hands with opened mouth. "Where did you get that?"

Her laugh rang in Michael's ear. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

She walked over to him and crouched down. "It's a gift that you two were together when we found you. I always wanted to see what was so special about the tattoos of the only heir of the Clifford Inc.

If looks could kill, Michael would have her on his conscious. She pulled his sweater up and he started moving.

"Hold him!" The women ordered and Michael could do nothing. She pulled the sleeve up and Luke could see that like always Michael had a wristband on. Without saying anything she raised her hand and burned the fabric off of Michael's wrist. "Seriously?" She moved his left hand and even Luke could see it.

There was nothing.

"So much talk about the little magic boy and he doesn't even have a tattoo or any magic?"

Luke looked at Michael who was already looking at him.

The women ordered the men to only tied him up with the rope. It was more comfortable than the heavy chains but they made his tattoo burn.

"Be nice boys we'll bring you food later."

"Luke.." Michael started but Luke never felt so hurt.

There was nothing. Michael had no tattoos.

☽☽☽

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not hate me. Because I love you ♡


	20. 20 - the sun will rise, the moon will fall ☽

☽☽☽

Luke looked down at his lap and zoned out.

He heard people talking around him, he could hear them leave.

The slight burn he could feel around his wrists with the weird rope tied around them was nothing with the pain he felt inside his chest.

It was like he couldn’t breathe. His mind was both empty and full.

Full of the promises and thoughts that filled his imagination. That Michael cared about him, loved him even.

But people who love you don’t lie. Didn’t Michael trust him? Why did he lie?

Luke could hear his name being called over and over again and he knew it was Michael.

He wasn’t sure if he should look up or not. Was he entitled to be mad at Michael for lying to him? Should he be compassionate?

“Luke.”

Cold hands touched his cheeks and tilted his face up.

Michael was kneeling in front of him, the chains that were previously locked around his wrists nowhere to be seen.

Luke blinked and looked at Michael’s red lips. When Michael repeated the words look at me he definitely didn’t mean that.

“How did you get out of the chains?” Luke finally spoke up and Michael let out a sigh of relief.

“With magic you dummy.”

“But…” It still didn’t make sense to Luke. He could see his wrist, the skin there was as pale white as the rest of Michael’s body.

Michael pulled his other wrist out of his jacket and he had the same plain black wristband around it.

“These walls,” He started. “Are built with the anti-magic material your family’s company uses. And the rope around your wrists is built with the same anti-magic material my family produces.”

Luke presumed that. He knew they wouldn’t kidnap two of the richest kids in the whole country and lock them up somewhere they could escape from. They were in prison of some sorts. But he had no idea what that had to do with Michael’s tattoos. Or with the lack of them.

“This wristband does the same thing. But this protects my magic. It makes my ink disappear.”

“Why?” Luke asked confused. Michael still had one hand on his cheek and it helped to calm him down. “When will the ink come back?”

“A few minutes. Please don’t stress about this okay? You need to keep calm because we don’t know how long we’ll be here.”

“I thought you lied. I’m sorry.”

Suddenly Luke felt like the worst friend.

“Please don’t be. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, it’s just you never asked much about my tattoos and magic and I appreciate that a lot. You couldn’t have known.”

Michael sat down next to Luke so he was able to lean on his shoulder. “I’m sorry I can’t untie you. If I use my magic I’ll only hurt you more. Are you cold?”

Luke kept glancing at Michael’s wrist waiting for the tattoo to appear. “A bit.” He admitted. The room was empty and like Michael said Luke recognized the pattern on the walls that was used on the magic proof walls they normally used to keep prisoners locked up not two teenagers. The room had one window which had no glass on so Luke could see it was the middle of the night. That window also made the room cold.

Michael unzipped his jacket and carefully placed it around Luke.

“What if they come back?”

“When they do I’ll tie myself back up.” Michael snuggled Luke closer to him. They were both still in shock, Luke more so, so Michael tried to keep the situation easier for him.

“I’ve never seen you use your magic before,” Luke whispered.

Michael chuckled. “That’s a lie.”

Luke frowned. “I don’t remember at least.”

“Do you remember the day you got your first tattoo?”

The younger boy nodded. The day you get your tattoo is forever engraved in your memory.

“The first time I used magic was when I played with your tears when we were four. That’s when I got my first tattoo. That’s when you saw me use my magic.”

Luke smiled at Michael’s neck. “When did you get your second one?”

“I was eight. My and my family were at this fancy ball for when major got elected.”

“I was at that ball as well,” Luke added with excitement. He and Michael had probably seen each other dozens of times but never paid attention. “I knocked down a candle and a napkin caught on fire and then someone used water to stop it.”

Michael hummed. “The third one I got when I turned fourteen like I’ve told you. We went to a theme park and I got wet. With my fire and water magic, I can usually make the water evaporate but the air was very humid and instead, I used wind.”

Luke looked at Michael. “Mikey.”

“Yes?” Michael smiled at him.

“I was there.”

“I know,” Michael whispered and continued. “And the fourth one...”

“The fourth?”

Two or three was a rarity but four tattoos were a miracle to have.

“Yes the fourth, I got it when I came to this school. The day we were on the roof of the school when you showed me around. The beautiful nature was surrounding us and all I could see was you.”

Luke’s breath hitched and Michael stretched his arm, palm up so Luke could see it.

Four simple wavy lines almost connected in a square where there. Black on white.

“Michael… Were you the one who stopped the fire?”

“And I’ve dried your hair at the theme park.”

Tears filled Luke’s eyes up. “Michael… Why didn’t you tell me?”

Luke looked up and saw Michael was in a similar distress. “Hello, my name is Michael. I’m your mortal enemy but I get a tattoo whenever we meet so you’re probably my soulmate?”

Instead of answering the question Luke pressed his lips against Michael’s.

The empty feeling in his chest long gone. His eyes closed and when Michael kissed him back a wave of emotions hit him.

He was sitting on the floor in a room, tied to a metal pool in the middle of nowhere. And Michael was kissing him back.

Michael Clifford was kissing him back.

☽☽☽

End of part two.

☽☽☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's four? they kissed?
> 
> I'll put a picture of a tattoo in the next chapter if you can't imagine it (:


	21. 21 - in the moonlight you looked just like an angel in disguise ☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed my mind over how Michael's tattoos look like. When I know for sure, I'll post the picture. (:

☽☽☽

_part three_

☽☽☽

By now Luke could seriously stop doubting Michael.

But when the boy moved away from their kiss so quickly, he couldn't hide the disappointment off his face.

There were still billions of butterflies fluttering in his stomach and his mind was still fuzzy. He was high on all of the happy hormones he knew by name but couldn't remember.

Soon enough, Luke noticed Michael wasn't looking at him but at the door. "Someone's coming." He whispered and Luke realized that was why Michael's lips were no longer on his like they should be.

The older boy quickly stood up and Luke had to kick him in his ankle to get his attention. "Don't forget your jacket."

"Oh yeah." Michael kneeled down and carefully picked the jacket off Luke's shoulders.

The footsteps got louder and louder but to Luke's happiness Michael pecked his lips again and smiled shyly at him before he rushed to his corner.

Luke wasn't sure how Michael would manage to tie himself back. Even with magic, unchaining was much easier than tying yourself back. Before that, he quickly changed the extra wristband from his non-tattooed wrist to cover up the tattoos.

He knew Michael didn't have enough time and hoped they wouldn't get into trouble. The woman and one of the men walked into the room, both of them still had their masks on but they were no longer in formal outwear.

"I hope you two got yourself comfortable." The woman spoke up. Her voice was beyond annoying to Luke and he wished she would just shut up. And let them go. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm not the enemy here."

Michael snorted and for a second Luke thought that the woman would slap him by the way she stopped talking.

"You're not supposed to be here at all but same goes to you. Hemmings family owes me money, a lot of it. And since I couldn't get my money by any legal way like I've should I opted for more extreme solutions. The good thing is that this way I'll get even more money because I have both of you here."

She reached into her pocket and got her phone out. First, she took pictures of Michael and then of Luke and she didn't seem to notice that one of them wasn't tied up.

"I'll send this to your families first thing in and hopefully by the end of tomorrow, you guys will be free to leave. Or better said nobody will be here to keep you locked."

She turned to the man who was just standing behind here not daring to speak up.

Only then Luke noticed he was holding what seemed like food and water in his hands.

"I'll come around in the morning once we'll see if your families are cooperating. Now my friend right here will feed you." She pointed at him. "Once you're done eating you'll be taken to the bathrooms. Don't even think about doing anything because he will use your magic on you if needed."

Luke saw the black and white flames on the guy's wrist while the woman had her wrists hidden.

The moment she disappeared through the door the man started cursing. "Who does she think she is? Me, feeding you two?"

He placed the bowls on the floor and got water bottles from his pockets. "You!" He pointed at Michael and walked towards him. "Since you're the weak one with no magic I'll unchain you up and you'll feed him and then yourself. No funny business or forget about me taking you to the toilets."

For a moment Luke got scared, the man was walking towards Michael to untie him but he wasn't sure if he even was tied up in the first place. Then he held his hand up and melted the piece of chain so Michael was set free.

Michael followed the orders and sat down in front of Luke. In the bowls, there was some sort of soup and it didn't look very appetizing but Luke knew he had to eat in order to stay somehow strong.

Very carefully, Michael fed him spoon by spoon. "Are you okay?" He whispered once he was already done.

Luke nodded before the guy told them to shut up.

After eating, drinking and the bathroom runs Michael was tied up again, the damaged part melted back together.

"We'll check up on you so don't even think about doing anything weird." The man threatened before he left.

"You should go to sleep," Michael told Luke. "I'll watch out for any danger."

"What about you? You need sleep as well."

Luke was pouting. He knew Michael was always a bit overprotective but he won't put himself first. Not when he cares so much about the older boy.

Michael sighed. "I'll wake you up halfway through the night and then I'll sleep, okay?"

Luke smiled and Michael smiled back at him. "Are you still cold?"

"Yes, but don't give me your jacket. As much as I'd love for you to be next to me they could catch us."

To Luke, Michael's eye rolling was too much and he wanted to say something until he saw a warm flame appear in the air above his lap. It wasn't hot enough to burn, but warm enough so Luke wasn't as cold anymore.

"Go to sleep." Michael winked.

☽

"Luke. Lukey." Luke opened his eyes, for a second he thought he was dreaming. That he was at home and not god knows where locked up in a small room.

But there he was with Michael looking at him. "Why are you here?"

"You were having a nightmare." Michael ran his hand up and down Luke's forearm. "Are you okay?"

Luke frowned and nodded. "We could get in trouble if they find you unlocked-"

"I've been up for a few hours and someone only comes once every two hours. They were just here so we're fine."

"A few hours?" Luke questioned. "Mikey you should sleep."

"Not before I show you this."

Luke could feel something exciting was happening because since he woke him up, Michael didn't look distressed. Which would be expected for someone in their situation.

Michael pulled his sleeve up and Luke could see his tattoos. Fire, water, wind and earth, they still weren't on their full color since Michael must have just removed his wristband.

To Luke's disappointment, they were still black.

"What am I looking at?"

"Here." Michael pointed in the middle of the four tattoos. Element tattoos could take a couple of days to fully come to life but once Michael pointed it out he could see what looked like a moon appearing.

"Mikey." Luke gasped.

"I know. Fuck Luke. There's no one in the world with five of them. All five elements?"

Michael looked honestly shaken up.

"Michael, it looks exactly like mine," Luke whispered.

"It makes sense." Michael smiled and cupped Luke's cheek with one hand. "Can't wait for you to show me the magic."

As happy as Luke was he was still extremely confused. "It doesn't make sense. We kissed and they're still without colors."

Being honest, Luke wanted to cry. He couldn't see his own tattoo but he knew if Michael's was still black his was as well.

"Of course it's black." Michael smiled.

Before Luke could speak up Michael continued. "I haven't told you that I love you yet."

Luke opened his eyes in shock.

"Because I do Luke. So much, not just because I've been getting all these signs my entire life, but because you're absolutely amazing and kind and loving. You've been nothing but the best friend I've ever had to me. I love you."

Tears fell down Luke's face when he saw nothing but honesty in Michael's beautiful sage green eyes.

"I love you too."

☽☽☽

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then there were five. Thoughts?
> 
> I know there are a lot of important things happening right now. I hope you're able to process it all, if not you can always ask. (:


	22. 22 - lights will guide you home ☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait. comment thoughts on the chapter and on want you back as well.

Luke wanted to cry.

He had the boy of his dreams express his love for him but they were locked up in a room. Kidnaped.

Ever since they’ve exchanged what Michael said would be the magic words neither of them was able to check their wrists to see if they had their colors.

The next time the guard came around, which was a minute later, he came with water and then never left their sides.

And Luke wanted to cry because he was locked up, tied up, unable to use his magic. His wrists were burning up and whenever he looked at the sun through the small cracked window and even thought about using it to burn the rope off and somehow escape with Michael a wave of pain hit him.

It was past midday and Michael and Luke couldn’t do anything else besides look at each other and send each other encouraging looks and smiles. When Michael asked Luke if he was okay, one of the guards started shouting at him and Luke was afraid he might hurt him.

Then when the moment finally came and they were left alone Luke was able to share his plan with Michael.

“Michael. It’s a full moon tonight.”

Michael looked through the window and nodded. “I know babe. But please don’t use your magic, you’ll get hurt and it’s not worth it. We couldn’t get past these walls even if we’d want to.”

“Michael listen to me.” Michael stopped talking at looked at Luke rather than at the sun. He was prettier to look at anyway.

“I know we can get out back to our families. But we can bring them to us.”

The older boy tilted his head in confusion, he could hear their kidnaper shouting something to whomever he was on the phone with. “What do you mean?”

“I’m too weak to do it by myself with this rope on. But with the full moon and you I’m sure I can get my North star to guide them to us. I’m not sure if it’ll work but it’s worth a try.”

“You’re amazing,” Michael told him. “But it’ll still hurt you, I mean I’d do it but I don’t know how to use my magic like that.”

“If we’re soulmates…”

“There’s no if.” Michael raised his eyebrow and for the first time since they’ve exchanged the hopefully magic words Luke smiled.

“Soulmates help to control your magic and are a source of power, so with your help maybe we can try and make it home.”

Michael smiled. “I love you, you know that?”

☽

Ben wasn’t sure how this happened. Sure the Hemmings family knew there were threats made towards their family, there always was someone who tried to bring down one of the two most powerful and wealthy families in the city.

None of them or at least he never thought he’ll ever be in a situation like this.

To be waiting at the police station with his family and friends waiting for someone to bring his little brother back to him.

The worse part was his parents weren’t with them and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to survive the look of disappointment on his mother’s face.

He was Luke’s older brother and he was responsible for all of this, he knew where Luke was going and he just wanted to swap placed and be wherever Luke was. The only thought keeping Ben sane was that Luke was hopefully with Michael and he saw how the boy was looking at his brother. So as long as Michael was next to Luke, Ben like to believe Luke will be okay.

He and Jack were here since the news came and Calum, Liam, Lia and Ashton came just an hour later.

The entire Clifford family was already at the police station waiting for some sort of news.

It’s been almost twenty-four hours since the two of them had gone missing and since his parents weren’t here the police would barely tell him anything.

“Where are your parents anyway?” Lia asked the two Hemmings brothers.

She, like almost everybody else in the room, blamed herself for what happened to Luke and Michael.

“Mum and dad were on a skiing trip somewhere in the mountains so it took a while for them to get the news,” Jack answered. “I talked to them two hours ago so they should be here soon. Grandparents were on some business trip but they’re taking a private jet back home.”

“Blaming yourself for what happened won’t change anything.”

Ben looked up and saw a cup of tea was passed to him by no other than Michael’s mum. He saw her before on multiple occasions and gala events so he knew how she looked like. What also was killing Ben inside was that he knew his and Michael’s mum were friends and never had the chance to tell that to Luke.

He accepted the hot beverage and took a sip of the chamomile tea. “Thank you.”

“Your mother called me, they’ll be here any minute.” Ben raised his head. “Don’t worry, I told her everything and she’s not mad. Like all of us she just wants her son back, just like I do.”

“How come you’re so calm?” He asked her. Her son was missing and she had the kindest smile on her face and was worrying about him instead of Michael.

Karen shrugged her shoulders. “I know my son, I’m sure he’s in shock but he’s also smart enough to keep calm enough to not do something stupid. As soon as your parents get here we’ll discuss the ransom money and hopefully get our boys back.

“How-”

Ben stopped talking immediately after he heard the sound of high heels hitting the floor echoing through the hallway.

His grandmother looked furious and his grandfather went straight to the chief of the police. She stopped in front of her grandsons and started shouting.

“There aren’t enough words to describe just how disappointed I am in you two.” She then turned to Luke’s friends. “And you should all be ashamed to even be here since you’re all the reason my grandson was kidnapped.”

Just as Luke thought she was done she then spotted just who was sitting next to Ben.

“You… How dare you even show up here…”

“That’s enough.”

A much clearer voice cut his grandmother’s speech in half and surprised Ben and everybody else in the waiting room.

“You have zero right to come in here and start accusing everybody when you Helen are the one who even put your grandson into the position he is.” Ben heard Michael’s grandmother’s speeches before so he knew whatever she’ll say will shut his grandmother.

“You put business before your family and it ended up costing both of our families something. I suggest you join your husband so we can find a way to bring our boys home safely.”

Grandma Clifford turned around and walked into the same office Ben’s grandfather went in. Behind her, he could see his mother running towards him.

She pulled both her and Jack into a bone-breaking hug.

“Mum, I’m so sorry,” Ben whispered at the edge of tears.

Liz backed away and made his tears disappear with her magic.

“Shush. Both of you should be nothing but proud of being such amazing brothers and to help Luke do something that makes him happy. Now, I and dad need to go and talk to the police about this but just so you know your brother is okay.”

She kissed Ben and Jack on the cheek and disappeared as well.

☽

It must have been an hour or even more since Ben saw his parents and there was no news coming from the office they were in.

He somehow convinced Luke’s friends to go home and promised to call if there would be any news.

When he got tired of sitting around and doing nothing he stood up and walked to the big window with the view over the city.

The Hemmings family lived away from all the noise and the light but something that didn’t change was the sky. It was still the same as when he and Luke looked at it a few weeks prior.

Ben smiled at the memory and tried to find some of the stars and constellations Luke had shown him.

He spotted the full moon and quietly hoped that if Luke was able to get himself out of wherever he was he’d use his magic now when it was at his peak.

“If only the North Star could guide him home,” Ben said to himself.

“What are you talking about?” Jack bumped his shoulder and looked in the direction his brother was looking.

“I said that I wish the North Star could show Luke the way home. Look at how bright is shining today.”

“Ben, that’s not north, we live on the north side of the city.”

Ben looked at the star and back to him before he started to run towards the office.

“Mum!”

☽☽☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE THIS MAKES SENSE BECAUSE THERE ARE TOO MANY IDEAS IN MY HEAD AND I'M NOT SURE IF I'M A GENIOUS OR JUST CRAZY.
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡


	23. 23 - who doesn't long for someone to hold? ☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started publishing a new story here called 'Little lion man' with guide dogs and blind Luke and just finished Behind the bars which is prison muke.

the title of the song in the chapter title is soulmate so expect some love in the chapter (;

☽☽☽

The guard came in again and there was no way Michael could tell Luke off his stupid plan.

It wasn't stupid of course, far from that. In Michael's eyes, Luke was the smartest person he knew, he had perfect grades and so much knowledge about the magic and the world it blue Michael away. Whenever they'd watch a documentary together it was much more fun to listen to Luke than to the film.

And it wasn't that Michael didn't want to get out of here. He just really didn't want for Luke to get hurt. Michael knew using that type of magic under pressure and weak was a hard task as it was but Luke was tied up with a rope that would cause him too much pain.

One thing Michael also noticed was how the guy was nervously pacing around the room and when Luke asked him for water he started shouting and swearing. Michael presumed things weren't going as planned and that started to seriously worry him.

The other guard came in half an hour later and they both left and if Michael heard correctly they had some sort of meeting. He took that as an opportunity and melted the chain link in order to free himself.

"Hi," Luke whispered when Michael kneeled in front of him. He looked seriously sick and tired.

Michael kissed his cheek and pulled him into an awkward hug. "You look sick."

"Yeah, the rope seriously hurts but I'll be fine."

Michael quickly flinched back and looked at Luke and out of the window. "You're kidding me? I told you not to use your magic."

"Don't be mad at me," Luke replied with a calm voice. "You don't get to make this decision for me. I don't want to be here anymore, it's been a day and it feels like decades. If I'd be alone I would maybe give up already and do nothing about it but I have you and now that I know you love me too I don't want to be locked up."

"I just want you to be safe." Luke smiled and Michael kissed him gently. "Look."

Luke curiously took his eyes off the sky for a second while still feeling both the pain and the connection with the growing star in the sky.

Michael pulled his sleeve up and revealed the symbols of all four elements with the twin to Luke's moon tattoo were all colored in. The moon was purple, the water dark blue, earth green, fire red and the air light blue.

"I need you to be safe because I'm planning on spending the rest of my life with you."

"Michael..." All of Luke's attention went to the colored in tattoo and both the pain and weakness left his body.

"Now I don't want you to be in too much pain so please let me help you."

Luke grinned at Michael and tears fell down his face. "You how no idea how happy I am to be yours and know you're mine."

Michael smiled back and pressed their lips together in a short but meaningful and loving kiss.

"Mikey, do you think you could untie me?"

"I can't with magic you know that. If it would only hurt me I would but these ropes are literally made for prisons so it'd hurt both of us."

"What if you don't use magic?"

He looked at his boy, his soulmate and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"It can be that impossible to untie the knot," Luke explained. "Or maybe you could melt the metal pole into something sharp and cut it."

Michael blinked a couple of times. "You make me feel so stupid. We're literally been here for a day and I haven't thought of that."

Michael lowered himself so he was able to find Luke's wrists behind his back. "There's no way I can untie that."

He stood up and went to the pool he was chained to. He used his hands to direct the magic first at the top of the pole and then at the bottom.

"Michael they'll notice if you take the entire thing down."

"I don't care. We're getting out of here."

It looked like the pole was heavy but Michael carried it to the door and melted it against it so it'd be impossible to open from the outside. "If the magic can't come out it can't come in as well."

He then returned and like Luke suggested melted the chains and tried to shape it with his shoe into a knife looking object.

"Tell me if it'll hurt," Michael whispered before he started rubbing the blunt metal against the rope.

It was frustrating as hell and Michael ended up cutting Luke a little bit but after good ten minutes, Luke was finally free.

Luke whined from the pain when he was finally able to move his arms and shoulders into a different position. But the very first thing he did was look at his crescent tattoo and saw that just like Michael's it was purple.

Michael reached for his hand and kissed the tattoo.

"C'mon Lukey, let's do some magic."

Luke positioned himself so he could see through the window perfectly, the full moon always in his full sight. "Since it's full moon I'm sure some people will be observing the sky and see my star."

"What can I do?" Michael asked and hugged Luke from behind.

"I'm not sure. I don't know how this soulmate magic works. I'll get weak so just hold me and help me. And when they realize you've blocked the door they'll probably try to destroy it. They can't burn it since it's protected as well but they'll try."

"Don't worry Luke. I've got you."

Luke smiled and concentrated his magic on his star while Michael's intention was on his own star which also happened to be his soulmate.

☽☽☽

 

Michael's tattoo:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Michael being overprotective and Luke being super smart?
> 
> Love, Lucija♡


	24. 24 - all the lights and sound ☽

☽☽☽

Ben’s heart was pounding so hard he could feel and hear it in his ears and head.

He had no idea why they let him come with them but he was more than grateful to be able to go.

There were three police cars with his and Michael’s parents in them besides the cops and another vehicle a bit behind them with the rest of the Hemmings and Clifford families.

They were following Luke’s star for good twenty minutes now and Ben prayed he wasn’t wrong. The star was much brighter than the one Luke showed him that night but the police officer contacted both the center for universe magic and school’s observatory. The first let them know there were only eleven people with that kind of power and magic currently in the town and they were able to contact eight of them and none of them said the stars was theirs. With only three people left the chance was high enough for the star to be Luke’s.

Mr. Stillwater who was one of those people and was also at the observatory confirmed the star wasn’t one of the  _regulars_  and was made with the interference of human channeled magic.

Of course, they all knew that there was a possibility it wasn’t Luke and that they were being tricked. If this wouldn’t work they already agreed on paying the ransom, it’s not like they didn’t have enough money. The police warned them that yes they can pay the demanded price but that there’s no guarantee they’d get Michael and Luke back.

Ben, who should once become the CEO of The Hemmings Industries would give up every single cent his family had to get his baby brother back. Without even thinking about it.

“We’re close.” The policeman in charge said and the man Ben learned used his earth magic to trace for any signs of cameras or other kinds of electronics lead them off roads to avoid being exposed.

The police or car lights weren’t on and the car moved slowly through the deserted part of the land near the city.

“Our units will work quickly and for your own safety, we ask you to stay in the car. There will be a radio station on so you’ll know everything that’s going on.”

Ben’s dad nodded gratefully to the chief. Ben knew the only reason they were allowed to come was a hefty donation that would and will be made when Luke is returned.

The car stopped near abandoned-looking factory and when the policemen left the car all Ben could do was squeeze his mother’s hand and wait.

☽

“How are you doing?” Michael quietly asked Luke.

He was still leeched to Luke’s back supporting him in any way he could.

The luck was on their side as no of their guards seemed to come and check up on them for the past hour.

“I’m fine.” Luke smiled weakly.

It was the weird tone of Luke’s voice that didn’t convince Michael at all and he moved so he could look at his soulmate’s face.

Sweat was dripping down his forehead and he looked both tired and sick.

“Shit Luke. You don’t look fine.”

He quickly used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe Luke’s face dry and lovingly kissed his cheek. “What can I do?”

“I’m fine Mikey. Just keep me entertained. I feel like I’ll fall asleep.”

“Okay, okay.” Michael moved so he could stand in front of Luke but he didn’t realize just how depended on him Luke was as he almost fell on the ground. Michael caught him just in time.

“Luke if you’re too weak you should stop. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I said I’m fine!” Luke said louder and there was a hint of anger in his voice.

The thing about soulmates was that they complete each other. When one can sing, the other can play the piano so they make the perfect music. Mrs. Stillwater is an amazing artist but she rarely finds inspiration if her husband isn’t there to show it to her.

And Michael knew his patience was being tested by Luke’s stubbornness.

“I know.” Michael made Luke look at him. “I love you.”

It was like a magic word that made Luke’s frown go away and smile. Their lips barely touched when they kissed but it was somehow enough to stop them both from being upset.

“Let me help you.” Michael almost begged.

“I-” Luke stuttered. He tried to communicate with Michael while still concentrating on his star. “I’m a bit hot.”

The older boy smiled, that was something he could help Luke with.

The broken window wasn’t protected by any magic and Michael was able to create a breeze cold enough to chill Luke a bit.

“Can I tell you something if you promise you won’t get mad?” Michael whispered into Luke’s ear.

They were now chest to chest, Luke turned against the window to see the moon and the sky and Michael towards the door he knew he needed to guard.

“Why now?” Michael knew Luke was too smart to just say yes.

“Because now my dream came true and you became a part of my world in the best way possible. So I need to tell you this now, not in a year when you’ll teach me how to make a star of my own or when you’ll open your first exhibition but now.”

While Luke’s face was warm his hands he slid into Michael’s were cold. Not only Michael had all the magic elements, he could also use more than one at the time. While he was keeping Luke’s cheeks chill he quickly warmed his hands.

“I won’t love you any less of that I’m sure. So yes.”

“It’s embarrassing really and a bit stupid. I told you I moved schools for better education but I actually did it for you.”

Luke frowned. “But we didn’t even know each other back then.”

“True.” Michael smiled. “But getting a new tattoo every time I saw you was a clue I was willing to follow when your school offered me a place. I promised myself I wouldn’t force any kind of friendship or acquaintance with you but after we first talked everything fell into place.”

“Creep.” Luke giggled.

Just when Michael wanted to tell Luke that that was the best decision he ever made they got scared by loud screams and shouting.

They could hear steps and running and all of the sudden someone was trying to open the sealed doors.

“Open up!” The woman shouted.

“Fuck you,” Michael shouted back and he was ready to protect the room and Luke with his life.

More shouting and swearing was heard and the next pounding on the door was less aggressive.

“Michael Clifford? Luke Hemmings? It’s the police, open up.”  

☽☽☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.wastedheartmuke.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/wastedheartmuke)
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡


	25. 25 - when we both fall asleep, underneath the same sky ☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is losing interest but thank you all who are still reading/commenting/leaving kudos ♡
> 
> and a warning: this is not the last chapter (even though it might seem so).

☽☽☽

Luke opened his eyes and shut them right away. Surprisingly not because the room was bright, he was in the hospital before and always thought I'd be smart to bring his sunglasses with him. He could spot his grandmother entering the room and seconds later could smell her strong perfume.

"What's he doing here?" She whispered-shouted to what Luke presumed was his grandfather.

"He's Luke's friend, Helen." Her husband answered as calmly as always.

"He's a Clifford. He had no right to be anywhere near my grandson."

Only then Luke noticed the heavy warmth on top of his palm. He opened his eyes and noticed Michael was sitting on a chair next to him and was asleep, leaning on his hospital bed.

He then looked at his grandparents who were still having an argument.

"He has more right to be here than you do."

Helen turned around and looked utterly shocked.

"If it weren't for I wouldn't be lying here and would be in school."

"Luke, how dare you say something like that? You have no idea what differences our families have had in the past. It's a disgrace you two even made friends."

Luke said nothing and lifted his hand instead.

"I do know grandma. And I do know those differences as you call them are stupid. He may be Clifford but he is my best friend and my soulmate."

He wasn't sure if anyone knew but Luke wanted to shout it from the top of the world.

"You're kidding right?"

"Helen, we should leave."

Before he could pull her out of the room she turned to Luke. "Don't you dare to bring him home."

"If that's how you think then it won't be my home anymore. Just say the word and I'll leave."

"Where will you go?"

Luke smiled. "How many times this year have I slept home anyway? I avoid you as much as possible plus if you haven't forgotten when I turn sixteen in a few months I'll get the money I'm entitled to get because of the share of my magic dad put into the new protective gear. And with that money, I buy my own place. If I go believe me my mum will come with me. And grandma you'll be stupid if you think my brothers would rather live with you than with me."

"We should really go."

His grandma said nothing and left with what to Luke's surprise looked like tears in her eyes.

"You'll regret saying that."

Luke looked down and saw Michael looking at him while holding his hand firmly with his.

He smiled widely at Michael even though the conversation he just had was one of the hardest in his life.

"I won't, Mikey. Believe me. We never talked about my family but there's a reason I spend weekends at school and not at home."

Michael frowned but Luke pulled him up. "Come here."

The older boy smiled and obliged to his soulmate's request. "We shouldn't talk about them, not right now. We're free, Mikey. We made it."

Michael nodded and grinned before he stood up and sat on Luke's bed so he was able to lean over.

He cupped Luke's face gently and smiled at the boy before he asked. "Can I kiss you?"

Luke started giggling. "Why would you ask that? It's not like I have any other people in my life who would want to kiss me." He stopped smiling and grabbed both of Michael's hands.

"If you're still in shock that's fine. I still am." Luke looked into Michael's eyes.

Michael climbed onto Luke's bed. "What happened to us was horrible. I'm not sure I'll ever be able to forget it. But please, Luke try. For me."

They smiled at each other before Michael leaned down and softly kissed  _his_ soulmate.

"I can't believe this is real," Luke whispered with tears in his eyes. "That you're mine forever."

He gently traced his fingers over his owned lavender colored moon.

He looked up as Michael pressed their foreheads together. "When you heard the police you collapsed and I wanted to help you so bad but I also had to unseal the door. The ambulance was waiting in front of the door already and both of our families were there. I carried you out myself and wouldn't let anyone touch you."

Luke smiled at Michael with so much fondness and he had so much love for him he wasn't sure how was he still breathing.

"I hope you're not upset if you wanted to tell your parents and brothers yourself but they wouldn't let me in otherwise."

"Tell them what?" Luke frowned.

"They wouldn't let me come with you in the ambulance when you passed out, they said it was family only. So I told them you are my soulmate."

"Of course I'm not mad at you." Luke smiled and pulled Michael into a hug. "Were they surprised?"

Michael laughed from both relief and the fact he was so close to his forever.

"No. I think your brothers had a bet going on so Ben looked rather pleased with himself. Our mothers hugged and I truly can't remember when I saw my mum happier."

"She just got her son back so that must have been it," Luke whispered.

Michael stood up and looked at Luke. The two of them still had a long road in front of them. Still, a lot to learn about themselves and each other. If there was one thing both of them knew was that their love for each other was infinitive. That's why they were soulmates, right?

"My parents love you. They did before they knew. They know you make me incredibly happy and I haven't talked to them about you since they've met you. But I'm sure they'll say what I told you. They'll love you to death. Because you make their only son incredibly happy and because you're amazing."

"I love you so much," Luke whispered and pulled Michael down for another kiss.

"Will you be mine?"

In shock, Luke opened his eyes. "What?"

Michael blushed lightly and looked down at his hands. "I know it's cheesy and that we belong together but I know you've never been with anyone in any way. So I want to make this right. From start to finish."

"If I say yes does that mean I can take you out on a date?"

"No," Michael argued. "I'm taking you on a date."

Not wanting to fight Luke nodded. "Okay."

The two smiled at each other like they were in some sort of trans.

"Do you want me to go and get your family? I'm sure they're worried."

"Go." Luke smiled. "So I'll be able to tell them for myself that you're forever mine."

☽☽☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so cute, so pure. thoughts?
> 
> Love, Lucija
> 
> talk to me on: [tumblr](http://www.wastedheartmuke.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/wastedheartmuke)


	26. 26 - you've got stars, they're in your eyes  ☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments mean the world so thank you!

☽☽☽

No matter how many times Luke turned around his pillow from cold to warm, if his window was closed or open he just couldn’t fall asleep.

It’s been a while since he’s been able to get more than a couple of minutes of rest at the time. More exactly it’s been three days and the last time he slept for a good four hours was when he was in the hospital on painkillers, with Michael next to him.

He was slowly going insane and in two or so days he’d have to go to school and face his worst fear once again. Being in the center of the attention. All of that seemed such a minor fear right now when whenever Luke would close his eyes it would feel like his hands were tied up and Michael was too far from him to touch.

Finally, he gave up. He was driving himself mad and he knew it was getting noticeable to his parents. And Luke really didn’t want to worry them more now when he was home.

He hated how many troubles and worries he caused them and the family hug he shared with his brothers and parents was one of the few memories that helped him calm down when he was all alone.

He picked up the phone and clicked on his favorite before calling Michael.

Only when he pressed the dial button he noticed it was well over two in the morning but he knew Michael wouldn’t be mad.

“Luke?” A raspy voice answered calming Luke a bit already.

“H-hi, Mikey. Sorry for waking you up.” He heard moving over the phone and for a moment he thought Michael feel asleep again.

“Don’t be. Are you okay?”

Tears gathered in the corners of Luke’s eyes and he swallowed them down. “I can’t sleep.”

“Is there something wrong?” Michael's voice was so calm it made Luke laugh.

“I don’t know. Maybe we were kidnaped for a couple of days and now I just can’t get that thought out of my head. When we were there everything seemed so surreal, you know? Like you told me you loved me and I was literally tied up for hours at the time. It was like a dream. Now, whenever I close my eyes I’m reliving it.”

“I know Lukey. I blame myself that it happened but then so do you and everyone else. But unfortunately, it did happen. I try to just carry the best of what happened from it and that’s you. When I feel bad I look at my tattoo and realize that this made us stronger. I’m alive, I’m free and I have someone who’ll love me for the rest of my life.”

Luke smiled and looked at his moon tattoo. “I love you.”

“I do too. A lot.”

When his breathing finally calmed down he turned the light off and lied back down.

“Did you sleep at all since you’ve been released from the hospital?”

“Not really. I-I miss you. I can’t wait to see you on Monday.”

There was a silence on the other side for a second or two. “What about me and my driver come and pick you up on Sunday after lunch? We could go on that date I asked you on and we could be at school at Sunday already and sleep a bit longer on Monday.”

“I’d love that.” Luke smiled. His soulmate was a sunshine.

“Good. Because I seriously can’t wait to see you again. I miss your kisses.” Michael laughed and Luke started tearing up again from the completely different reason.

“I miss you too. Would you talk to me until I’ll fall asleep?”

“Anything for you. Everything for you.”

☽

As if Luke didn’t hate packing enough the weather report he just checked at showed both sun and a lot of snow for the second half of the January he intended to spend at his boarding school.

He’d normally pack multiple suitcases since a massive car was taking all three Hemmings brothers to school every week. If he’d realize he packed to much the next time one of his brothers would go home he’d send a suitcase home with them.

But now that Michael and his driver were picking him up he didn’t want to seem that extra. Of course, he shouldn’t really pretend in front of Michael but Luke wanted to keep those secrets for when they’d already be married and Michael wouldn’t have any other choice but to accept his overpacking ‘skill’.

And as if Luke’s headache wasn’t bad enough because of the packing, his grandmother was constantly knocking on his door and wanted to talk to him.

Not that he was holding any grudges, he just really wasn’t in the mood to have any important conversations. She could always throw him out of the house next weekend.

“Go away!” Luke shouted yet another time when someone knocked.

“Are you naked? Because then I’m totally not going away.”

The sweater Luke was holding fell on the floor and he quickly rushed to greet the person who was definitely welcomed to come in.

Michael had the stupidest smile on his face but Luke didn’t care. He literally jumped into his arms and squeezed him so close even he couldn’t breathe.

Michael’s chuckle, his warmth, smell and overall presence send a wave of happiness through his veins. If that will happen every time he’ll see Michael, Luke knew he’ll be the happiest person alive.

“It’s good to see you really missed me.”

The older boy laughed and Luke moved away enough to grab his face and press their lips together.

It really was magic.

“What are you doing here?” Luke asked after he finally let them both breathe.

Michael didn’t like how Luke back away so he pulled him closer so they were now chest to chest, heart to heart.

“Your grandmother called me today.”

Michael's voice was calm and the expression on Luke’s face was the complete opposite.

“She invited me over because she’s worried you’re not feeling well. She didn’t say much but she told me whenever she’s sick being around her soulmate helps and that she wants to make sure you’d feel better.”

“Mikey-”

“I’m not lying,” Michael promised. “She even called my dad first to see if she could talk to me. I said I’ll come if you’d agree on it but apparently you wouldn’t answer the door so she finally called just before dinner and said I should just come. That’s why I’m here late.”

It was almost nine in the evening on a Saturday and Michael had a backpack with him so a spark of hope lit up inside Luke. That he’ll be able to sleep through the night.

“Will you stay over?” Luke grinned.

“Of course.” Michael smiled and let go of Luke to take off his jacket. “Do you need help with packing?”

Only then he remembered the mess on his bed and blushed a bit. “No. I’ll pack in the morning.”

His  _boyfriend_  sat down on the empty part of the bed and watch Luke throw all his stuff in the corner. “Good. My driver will still come and pick us up after lunch tomorrow for our date.”

Luke bit his lip to stop smiling so widely. He was sure he looked like a crazy person.

“And your mum said we’ll go on a walk in the morning but that we can do whatever right now.”

The younger boy sat next to Michael and nodded with the smile still glued to his face.

“There’ll be a penguin documentary on in a minute if you’d want to watch it?”

It’s been a good month since they watched a movie together, squeezed onto Michael’s single bed back at the dormitory.

It was crazy to think that a month ago Luke was ashamed of the feelings he had for Michael and how he hated himself for blushing whenever Michael would accidentally touch his hand.

Now he got to brush his teeth with Michael in  _his_  bathroom and watch Michael change into his sleeping sweats.

When they were ready for bed Michael went in first just so Luke could fit into his hold nicely. The position was already familiar to them as that’s how they slept in the hospital before Luke was released.

The documentary was nice and the penguins were adorable but Luke couldn’t concentrate on anything else besides Michael.

“What’s wrong?” Michael asked when he could feel Luke move around.

Luke turned to him, his cheeks red and eyes big and curious. Michael wasn’t sure why he didn’t say anything but when Luke pressed his lips eagerly and firmly together he didn’t push him away.

Au contraire, Michael sighed against Luke’s lips in complete bliss.

Michael moved them so he was half-laying on top of Luke, Luke’s hand grabbing onto his shirt and one of Michael’s hands resting on Luke’s hip while the other was supporting his weight.

“You’re not wearing your wristband,” Luke whispered and traced his fingers over Michael’s beautiful tattoo.

“It just us.” Michael smiled. “I don’t have to hide anything from you.”

“I love you,” Luke whispered and ran his knuckles over Michael’s soft cheek.

“And me you.” He smiled. “My soulmate.”

Luke watched as Michael licked his lip before leaning down again. This time the kisses weren’t just sweet and innocent like they were until now.

Michael kissed Luke with everything he had.

He buried his hands into Luke’s curls and when he gently bit his lip, Luke’s mouth opened slightly, but enough that Michael grabbed the opportunity and deepened the kiss.

All the experience Luke had was with Michael and he truly didn’t know what to expect.

The way Michael’s tongue felt against his make Luke’s head spin. The heavy breathing, the warmth his body gave away and just how good it felt made Luke suffocate from how content he was.

Michael was insistent but that was okay because Luke never wanted him to stop.

They kissed for what seemed like hours and yet it’s only been minutes.

Luke could taste the toothpaste off his lips and tongue and when for a moment Michael stopped and look at him Luke’s heart almost exploded.

Michael’s eyes were opened wide, his lips and cheeks vivid red.

“Was that okay?”

Luke pulled Michael down so he was able to bury his head in the crook of his neck and inhale the comforting scent.

“You’re magical, Michael. You’re magic.”

☽☽☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? The kissing scene?
> 
> Would you read the sequel to this? It'd be a separate story set a couple of years ahead.
> 
> Love, Lucija
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.wastedheartmuke.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/wastedheartmuke)


	27. 27 - i love the light in your eyes ☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to comment! (:

☽☽☽

There were a few things in life Luke was sure of.

He knew he had good friends, supportive and loving family (to some extent) and a wonderful boyfriend who also happened to be his soulmate.

What Luke knew for sure was also that he really didn’t want to wake up.

All the sleep that was taken away from his due to nightmares took his tool on his and even when he could feel someone calling his name and a leave wet kisses all over his face and neck… He still really didn’t want to wake up.

Somewhere in his brain, one brain cell finally decided to let him know it was his boyfriend’s voice and that was something worth waking up for.

Luke first opened one eyes and then the other, he always slept with his blinds open so he could see the stars at night and feel the sun on him in the morning.

What was even more blinding than the sun was Michael’s smile when he saw his soulmate’s lovely eyes.

“Morning, beautiful.”

Luke smiled but his smile quickly turned into a loud yawn and Michael moved a bit so he could stretch out. When he was done, Michael moved so he was leaning over him once more, their faces only a few centimeters apart.

The older boy didn’t look as horrible as Luke knew he did after just waking up. His red hair was styled as normally and his breath smelled like mint.

Michael didn’t seem to care about Luke’s horrible morning breath as he leaned down with a smile on his face and kissed him.

“You told me you weren’t a morning person,” Luke whispered, feeling kind of betrayed. Maybe it was Michael’s newest tattoo that made him wake up with the sun like Luke usually did.

Michael laughed and pressed his lips against Luke’s forehead.

“Lukey, it’s almost noon.”

Luke’s pupils doubled in size and he tried to quickly sit up. He missed the morning walk they’ve planed.

“Hey, hey.” Michael gently pushed him down. “Calm down, we let you sleep because you needed it. I went on a walk with your brothers and they showed me around your property. We’ll go on a trip together some other time.” Michael kissed Luke once again after he nodded. “We have all the time in the world.”

That made him smiled and Luke pulled Michael down into a bone-breaking hug. Michael laughed but hugged him back just as tight.

“Love you.”

“Love you too, Lukey, love you too,” Michael whispered back.

  ☽ 

When Luke got out of the shower after they ate he saw Michael neatly folding the clothes he threw in his suitcases.

“That’s like an invasion of privacy,” Luke commented and Michael only rolled his eyes and folded another pair of boxers.

“You’ll have to get used to it. I’ll invade your privacy for the rest of your life.”

Luke wanted to throw his wet towel at him but a weak knock made him stop and turn the other way. To his surprise, his grandfather was standing at the door which happened for the first time in years.

“You said you leave at three?” He asked with his deep voice, looking Luke straight in the eyes. Luke turned back to Michael who looked a bit scared, the boy nodded. “Good, if you have time me and your grandmother would like to speak to you. I’ll only take a few minutes.”

This time, Luke nodded and his grandfather turned and started walking. Michael offered him a smile before Luke went and walked behind the tall, grey-haired man into his office.

Helen, his grandmother, was there like always working on something.

When he saw her husband and grandson she smiled and her smile looked sincere so Luke relaxed a bit.

“Please sit down.” She said with a weak voice, quite different to her stronger tone.

Luke obliged and his grandfather sat down as well.

“I don’t blame you for not wanting to talk to me after what I say and did in the hospital.” Luke was raised to always look the person you’re speaking to in the eyes but he couldn’t as he knew he might cry. “You have to understand me just a bit Luke, I knew it was my fault our family was being threatened but I was sure all the protection measures were executed to keep us safe. Of course, I don’t and can’t blame you for running away that evening. I wouldn’t let you go anyway. Probably even if I knew the Clifford boy is your soulmate.”

At that moment Luke raised his head. “His name is Michael.”

He could see his grandfather smile and his grandmother rolled his eyes in amusement. “I’m sorry. This situation is unexpected but until I can fully process it, I’ll ask you to be patient with me. We talked,” She nodded towards her husband. “And decided your boyfriend is allowed to come visit you anytime he wants. I’m sure his family already made up their mind about accepting you but I just wanted to let you know our decision. I know how important is to have someone who perfects you by your side and if Michael is that to you I have no right to keep him away.”

For a second, Luke could see a glimpse of a tear in the corner of her eye but she quickly blinked it away. “That’s all.” She nodded and stood up. “If neither of you has anything to add of course.”

Luke shook his head and quickly added a  _no_. He was used to being polite his grandparents.

“Then I wish you a safe return to the school. The bodyguard won’t follow you anymore as you’ve already managed to eliminate the main threat by yourself.”

Luke wasn’t sure if that was a compliment but he decided to take it as one.

When he was returning to his room he felt a bit lighter.

  ☽ 

Luke put his hand in front of his mouth so he wouldn’t spit the chocolate covered strawberry out. Michael decided it was okay to tell him funny jokes just as he was stuffing his face with their dessert.

“Stop.” He grinned.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Michael asked after they’ve both calmed down a bit.

Luke nodded and took Michael’s hand when he reached over the table.

“This was my first date.”

“Really?” Luke was honestly surprised. He knew he wasn’t Michael’s first boyfriend or kiss like the boy was his. Hearing something like that made Luke feel special. If the matching tattoos on their wrists didn’t make them special enough.

Michael nodded and smiled. “So I hope this was okay. I wasn’t sure what you expected and mum said you can’t go wrong with movie and dinner.”

“She wasn’t wrong.” Luke agreed. “But I’m not sure anyone else would enjoy seeing two hours long documentary about dinosaurs at the cinema.”

“Then I’m lucky you went with me.”

Luke wasn’t lying. He loved their date, it was simple and far enough from the city so there were no paparazzi waiting to catch two of the wealthiest kids in town on a date. Michael’s parents also knew the owners of the restaurant Michael took him to after the film so privacy was guaranteed.

Just went they were finishing up their meal Luke’s phone started ringing. He’d probably switch it off but it happened to be his mother, who knew he was on a date.

“Hello.” He answered and meanwhile Michael waved at the waiter for the recipe.

“Lukey, baby? Are you and Michael still on your date?”

“Just finishing up, why?”

She sounded kind off worried which also reflected on Luke’s face. Of course, Michael immediately saw that so he sat back down and nervously waited for the news.

“If you had any other plans I’m afraid you’ll have to cancel it. Please come straight to school as the chief of the police requested to talk to you to, me and Michael’s mum will meet you at the school as well. And don’t worry, he just said he had some final question to end the case before it goes to court.”

Still, Luke knew if the chief of the police wanted to talk to them on a Sunday night, it was important and urgent.

☽☽☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?  
> how excited are we for the new album?
> 
> Love, Lucija
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.wastedheartmuke.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/wastedheartmuke)


	28. 28 - let me love you while the moon is still out ☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters left! (: don't forget to comment.

don't forget to comment, two chapters left (:

☽☽☽

It was a Sunday so the actual school part of the institution was mostly empty. Still, Michael and Luke walked a few centimeters apart, not really ready for anyone to see them together. Like as a couple.

They knew they would be the center of the attention among their peers anyway since they were kidnapped and gone from school for almost two weeks.

It was Michael who mentioned it but Luke agreed immediately. He hated being the center of the attention anyway and he wanted to have the control over who knows Michael is his forever for now. That he is Luke’s and Luke is Michael’s.

Michael’s driver was on the duty to get their stuff to their rooms while they had to come to the principal’s office as soon as possible.

When they arrived at the dark wood door Luke raised his hand to knock but Michael stopped him. “I love you.” He simply stated and for some reason, it was exactly what Luke needed to hear.

No, everything will be okay, I’m sure it’s nothing. Just a simple confession that made Luke realize that whatever it is, he wouldn’t have to go through it alone.

Michael knocked instead of him and someone opened them quickly, revealing a room full of people waiting for them.

The principal was there in his usual seat but in front of him, there was the chief of the police and both of their mothers. What confused Luke was that both of Lia’s parents were there as well, sure Mr. and Mrs. Stillwater were both his and Michael teachers but he wasn’t sure just why would they be present.

Luke’s mum was quick to hug him and Michael kind off wandered to where his mum was seating and seat down next to her. She grabbed his hand and Luke noticed a small, reassuring smile which calmed him down as well.

“Thank you for coming.” The chief said and showed Luke and his mother to sit down too.

“No problem,” Michael spoke up. “Why are we here again?”

He smiled and grabbed a folder that was lying on the table in front of him. “You’re in no danger and nothing is wrong,” Chief said calmly.

“Then why are we here, chief?” Luke asked.

“Please call me Henrik or Mr. Walsh.” And Luke had zero intentions of doing so but he nodded anyway.

“The trail towards the criminal organization that took part in your kidnapping won’t start that soon but we just wanted to make sure you know everything we do.”

Both boys nodded and Mr. Walsh continued. “Mr. Hemmings do you recognize this man?” He asked and passed over a photo of him. It was a regular ID picture. The man on it had a different haircut but Luke knew who he was.

He looked at Mr. and Mrs. Stillwater. “That’s your neighbor Alex.” Luke looked at Michael who had a frown on his face. “He’s the one who dropped me off at the gallery that evening.”

Mrs. Stillwater smiled at him like she did when he painted yet another painting she was proud of.

“Yes, his real name is Peter King. He’s a policeman in training at our station.”

Luke looked at the chief and back to Lia’s parents.

“I knew you’d go to Michael’s exhibition.” Mrs. Stillwater spoke up. “And since I know my daughter I knew she’d help. We had some criminal problems in our neighborhood for the past few months so I knew Peter was working for the police. I simply asked him to keep an eye on her but he made a plan to befriend her and see what you two were up to. It was for your own safety I’d drive you to the gallery myself but I knew you wouldn’t ask.”

Luke knew Lia would have a lash out when she’ll learn her mother was spying on her. Maybe Luke could keep that secret from her since she was basically protecting him.

“King only drove you there but when you two went missing he was the first one on the crime scene. We also had him on the investigation since.” Mr. Walsh explained. “We knew that the people who kidnaped you had someone on the inside since we found some traces of communication between them and someone on the campus.”

This time Luke looked at the principal who was just staring at his lap. He wasn’t in handcuffs so that was something.

“I want to ask you, both Mr. Hemmings and Mr. Clifford, in what kind of relationship were you with your History professor Mr. Reina?”

Luke’s mouth opened in shock and he looked to his soulmate. His facial expression was less surprised but he didn’t seem to be okay with it either.

“He was our teacher,” Michael said. “And I and Luke went to consult them about the history of soulmates and our families one day.”

“Thank you, Mr. Clifford.” Mr. Welsh nodded. “As it turns out Mr. Reina is the brother of Patricia Reina, the red-haired woman to whom your grandmother allegedly owed money. We found trackers in both of your phones with his fingerprints on them.”

“H-he takes our phones away during tests,” Luke said quietly.

It was the first time the principal has spoken. “The school wants you to know that we had no knowledge of Mr. Reina’s past. We apologize you for the consequences.”

Luke knew the world spoken were meant for his and Michael’s mother. The principal was known for being a money grabber and he had two of the most wealthy women in the city in his office.

Luke’s mum was well aware of his traits so she ignored him and turned towards the chief of the police. “Thank you for your information. Before the trail starts to make sure to contact our family lawyer, we’ll help as much as we can.” She then looked at Lia’s parents. “I’m sure I can speak for Michael and his family as well when I say this, thank you, Isabella, for involving the police. In a perfect situation, Luke would come to me about going to Michael’s exhibition but we’ve made this mess ourselves.”

When they said their goodbyes Luke was the last to leave. The news was shocking and he wanted to forget about it as soon as possible.

And he knew Michael’s lips were very distracting so he was pretty sure he could persuade him into a make-out session before unpacking.

“Luke.” He turned around to see Mrs. Stillwater waiting for him. “I know this isn’t the perfect moment but both me, my husband and Liam are kind of helpless in this kinds of situation. Lia’s been acting very weirdly recently and I am just not sure what to do. I asked if it was a soulmate or love thing and she threw a glass at the wall.”

Luke nodded. He’s been having so many issues of his own lately he didn’t really have the time to talk to his best friend.

He rushed behind Michael but slightly less excited about being alone with him than before.

☽☽☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Mr. Reina? What do you think Lia is moody about?
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.wastedheartmuke.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/wastedheartmuke)
> 
> Love, Lucija ☽


	29. 29 - wishing on a star that's just a satellite ☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is extra long and as promised there are kisses. Only one chapter left after this.

☽☽☽

Since it was winter it was already dark outside when Luke pulled Michael into his dorm room.

Ashton wasn’t there but all of Luke’s suitcases were neatly placed next to his window. Michael’s driver was a gem and Luke made a mental note to thank him when he’ll see him next. But that definitely wasn’t Luke’s priority right now.

He texted Liam to give him a call when he and his sister will arrive at school but there was nothing much he could do about ‘the Lia’ situation without her here.

Michael reached for the light switch but since the moon and the stars Luke pushed him away and closed the door.

The older boy turned around and smiled. “What’s your deal?”

Luke could clearly see the confusion on Michael’s face as his eyes wandered around the room. He stepped closer to him and grabbed both of his hands.

“Can I show you something?”

Michael relaxed when Luke came a bit closer to him and he could see his boyfriend better. “Sure, what is it?” He chuckled. “You’re acting weirdly.”

“Don’t you trust me?” Luke asked teasingly.

He could see Michael roll his eyes in such a fond way it made his heart actually hurt.

“Of course I do.”

“Okay then.” Luke pulled his sleeve up so he could see his tattoo, he then did the same to Michael and slowly pulled his wristband down.

Michael stayed silent and just curiously observed what Luke was doing, by now he got used to the darkness and could see his precious boy better.

“Now…” Luke grabbed his hands again. “I’ll show you some of my magic.”

“Okay,” Michael replied immediately. It was obvious Luke really wanted to do it and who was he to say no to him.

Luke pushed him around so he was looking towards the window. He stepped behind him and tucked his head on his shoulder before grabbing both of his hands again.

“Look at the moon and then look at the stars. You can’t always feel their presence like you do with water or earth. But they are always here, always reaching for you to connect with them.”

Michael did as Luke told him and found the moon with his gaze. It wasn’t full or that bright but it still looked beautiful.

“Now make sure you’re concentrated and just focus on the light it’s giving away. Open your heart to it.”

It seemed impossible at first to follow Luke’s instructions but the second he connected the dots and remembered Luke’s name meant  _light_ he smiled to himself. The second he did it the moon started to shine even brighter and when he looked away from it and towards the fields everything seemed to glow.

It was like Michael’s heart stopped beating, he never felt closer to anyone than to the by pressed against his back. He turned around and looked at Luke who was already staring at him. The moonlight hit his face as feel in such a delicate manner he looked even more beautiful than usual. Which Michael thought it was impossible.

“That’s how I always saw you. Bright and beautiful.”

Michael smiled and looked down. He could feel his tattoos reappear and when the moon was colored in Luke places his tattooed hand on top of his.

With the other hand, he pushed Michael’s chin up.

“I love you.”

It’s not that Michael had nothing to say back, he just couldn’t say anything. The only thing on his mind was to kiss Luke.

So he did.

When their lips touched, Michael’s hands went on Luke’s hips so he could push him back until they’ve hit the back.

Luke let out a content whine and let himself be pushed on the bed.

Michael climbed on top of him carefully so he wouldn’t crush Luke beneath him. He kissed him once more and even with their eyes closed Luke could feel Michael radiating light and love.

He kissed him eagerly and if kissing Michael felt that good when it was this messy and uncoordinated he couldn’t wait for them to get around and used to each other.

It was such an intimate moment when Luke curiously pushed his hands under Michael’s shirt and could feel the softness and warmth his soulmate was giving away.

Luke’s brain and senses were overloaded with Michael in the best way possible.

Michael’s scent and his proximity, the happy sights, and quiet giggles made Luke fell deeper in love with him.

After a few minutes, they’ve stopped kissing and just laid on their sides turned against each other.

Luke ran his fingers gently all over Michael’s face in such a delicate way like he could break him.

“Ashton is coming,” Michael announced quietly and before Luke could ask how he knew the door opened and let in the light from the hallway.

When his roommate turned on the light Luke turned and quietly greeted him just so he wouldn’t scare him.

“Hey,” Ashton mumbled. He clearly wasn’t in a good mood if Luke could judge by the way he threw his backpack on his bed. He turned towards the two of them and Luke would lie if he said he didn’t expect a more enthusiastic reunion.

“Not that I don’t like two of you but you won’t like makeout all the time here, will you? Because last time I checked this was still my room as well.”

Luke turned back towards his boyfriend and smiled at him. “Mikey, why don’t you go and unpack your stuff and I’ll get you before dinner?”

Michael glanced from Luke to Ashton and then back to his boy. “Sure.” He kissed Luke quickly before he climbed over him and stood up.

“It’s good to see you.” He said to Ashton and when he left it seemed to dawn on Luke’s roommate that he was a bit of a jerk.

“Not the warm welcome back I was expecting but okay.”

There were no walls between Luke and Ashton. From the moment they’ve met they’ve been straightforward with each other. Luke didn’t intend to stop that now.

“Sorry, I just…”

“I get it, Ash, be grumpy. Just don’t bring Michael and me into this, we really don’t need it.”

Just after he said it Luke pulled Ashton into a bone-breaking hug.

“I’m sorry.” The older boy sighed and hugged back. "Just had a shitty couple of days."

“I’ve heard you’re not the only one,” Luke mumbled.

Ashton moved away from Luke and looked at him. “What do you mean?”

“The day we’ve met I noticed you immediately because you kept staring my way. And I was like okay, that’s a cute boy and you know I liked boys even then. After five minutes I’ve noticed you definitely weren’t staring at me but at my best friend.”

“She hates me. From day one I’ve been nothing but nice to her and I’d get it if she wouldn’t like me back. I mean, she’s amazing. But she can’t stand me. When you two were gone I thought we got a bit closer but I guess I was just a shoulder to cry on.” Ashton sat down on his back and buried his face in his hands. “Why didn’t you tell me you knew?”

Luke glanced at the phone message he just received and put his shoes on. “Because the moment I’d said it out loud I’d be keeping something away from her. And until now I really hoped you two would have figured it out by ourselves but I guess not all love stories are the same.”

He stood up and pated Ashton’s shoulder.

“Where are you going? Please…” Ashton shook his head. “You’ll make it worse.”

“Let me do this to make it up to you for just watching you suffer for the past two years.”

Luke smiled at his roommate before he left their room. There were more people in the school than before and Luke could see them stare and hear them talk but he was a man on a mission.

He didn’t knock because he knew Lia was in the room and he presumed she was alone because she never got a roommate.

She was on her computer with earphones in and didn’t really see her best friend until he texted her.

“For fuck sake Luke. You’re standing there like a creep.”

Luke smiled widely and crossed the room to hug her. He was much taller than she was and for a second she gave into it. People seemed to like his hugs today.

“You know you could have called me in between all those PDA snaps with Michael you’ve sent me.”

Not that Lia wasn’t normally that annoyed but Luke could immediately see what her mum was talking about.

“How many of them have you skipped?” Luke asked with a small smile on his face.

“Most of them were you and Michael on your bed and I’m not really into that content.” She sat bad down and crossed her arms defensively in front of her.

Luke sat down on the empty bed in her room. “That’s too bad because you’ve skipped me asking how you are, that you should call me when you finish your short story project and let you know that I miss you. And I know it’s mind-blowing, but I did it all without kissing Michael once.”

Lia’s mouth opened and she stared at Luke in shock. “I’m sorry.” She stood up and sat down next to Luke.

He smiled at her and put a hand around her shoulder while she squeezed herself against him.

“It’s just now both you and Liam have someone who’s more important to you than me and I feel like I’ll never have a soulmate.”

Luke always felt special because he knew he was the only one who got to see her like that. Vulnerable.

“Do you want a soulmate?” Luke carefully asked.

He could feel her shrug her shoulders. “I want someone.”

“Then you just need to try and let yourself search for that somebody. Maybe the first nor the second will be the one but nobody said they should be. I know it’s hard but you have to take the risk of having your heart broken.”

After she didn’t reply Luke decided to do something he promised Ashton he wouldn’t.

“If not… I think it’d be amazing of you to return that hoodie and his heart back to him.” He nodded towards the piece of clothing that was neatly folded on her table.

“He’s just so… Confident.” Lia whispered. “Like he asked me out the day we’ve met.”

Luke laughed. “I didn’t know that but it seems like something Ashton would do.”

She was still lost for words and Luke knew better than to pry. “I know it’s scary but it’s Ashton. If it won’t work out at least you’ll know you tried. If it’ll be awkward I’m sure you can just move schools.”

Lia started laughing and Luke knew he got his best friend back.

“I’m going to find my boyfriend but now that I’m back I demand our weekly cuddle sessions should start tomorrow.”

She grinned. “Deal.”

As he was leaving Lia stopped him and winked at him. “If you see my brother look at his wrist.”

This time, Luke’s jaw dropped. “Really?”

“It’s pretty shitty what happened to you and Michael but a lot of good things came out of it.”

☽☽☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke Robert Hemmings is the sweetest boy.
> 
> Thoughts? Muke magic moment + kisses? Luke/Ashton moment? Luke/Lia moment? Ashton/Lia?
> 
> Love, Lucija ☽


	30. 30 - still believe in magic? ☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, I was busy and then ao3 wasn't working.
> 
> this is the last chapter, thank you so much for reading!
> 
> \- the lyrics at the end are from magic by coldplay

_5 months later_

As he walked out through the massive French door that leads from the Hemmings' family great library to their massive backyard, Luke smiled widely when he saw his little cousins ran towards him.

He kneeled down on one knee and embraced all three little princesses he only got to a few times per year. "Happy birthday, Luke." They said in sync and kissed different spots around his face.

"Thank you." He smiled once more and complimented each of their lovely dresses. "I made sure we got a bouncy castle so you three lovelies could play in it."

Luke only had to point towards the pink castle and his cousins were already halfway there.

"I can't believe you invited my parents." He turned and saw Lia in an all-black attire even though it was horrifyingly hot. "Happy birthday you dork."

Lia was small but her hugs were bone breaking. Luke kissed the top of her head and squeezed back. "Thank you."

He walked her towards a big table under the tent his grandma insisted on having.

"It's been an eventful year." Luke smiled. "I decided on making a huge party to say thank you to a lot of people. Your parents are definitely on the top of that thank you list."

Lia rolled her eyes. "I know, but the chief of the police? That's a bit excessive. Last year it was just you and me, ice-cream and bad TV programs."

"Next year, I promise."

That was all he could say to her because he had more hugs and wishes to accept from her brother and Calum. What he wanted to add was a triple date getaway vacation for his birthday. If of course by then Lia and Ashton would stop not so secretly making out in closets.

Luke could swear that since Calum's oak tree and Liam's water drop tattoos were colored Calum was smiling extra brightly. Which was rare for the normally quiet and moody boy.

"Where's your lover boy?" Liam teased, making Luke blush. He still couldn't quite believe he had a soulmate, that  _Michael_  was his soulmate.

"They should be here soon. His entire family is coming so I'm sure they didn't want to be here first. That would be a bit awkward." Luke faked a smile to hide how nervous he was about the matter.

"Entire family?" Calum asked, clearly surprised.

Luke nodded. "First time in fifty years will a Clifford who isn't Michael or his mother before she got married enter this residence."

"That's big," Lia commented.

He smiled, it was big. In a good way, in the best way possible. His grandfather himself called Michael's grandad and invited them over. Not only were the accepting him and Michael they were accepting love instead of hate.

"It is, so if you see any Clifford and Hemmings seating too close to each other please seat in between and start a conversation. I don't want this to flop."

"Believe me, if it's anything like out visits at the Clifford house they'll start talking about business and all of the sudden it'll be cake time and then they'll go home." Calum calmed him with a smile. "Don't worry about it and enjoy your birthday party."

Luke knew he was right. His mother and Karen started to see each other again and Luke knew his father saw the difference it made in Liz's happiness.

He only then noticed everybody was staring somewhere and when he turned he saw a big group of people arriving at the party. The first was Ashton but right behind him Michael, his parents, and grandparents. While the rest of the Clifford family was accepted by his parents Michael and Ashton walked towards their group.

Well, Michael walked while Ashton started running towards him. "If I'm not first I'm afraid I won't get to say  _happy birthday_  at all." Luke rolled his eyes but hugged his roommate anyway. That was before he started coughing. "Oh my god, Ashton. What strong is your cologne?"

Everybody started laughing while Ashton and Lia started blushing.

"Luckily he only lives fifteen minutes away from here, otherwise we'd all suffocate in the car after we picked him up."

And it was Luke time to run into the arms of his boyfriend and soulmate. "I missed you so much," Luke whispered squished against Michael's chest.

They hadn't seen each other in a few weeks since Michael was visiting his family on the other side of the world.

"Happy birthday, love." Michael backed away and kissed him sweetly. Even if it was just a short kiss he still made sure to place his hands on Luke's hips and bring him just a bit closer. It made butterflies erupt in his stomach.

He then grabbed Luke's hand and pulled him towards the rest of his family while his friends stayed behind.

In the past five months, Luke spent a lot of time at Michael's house so it basically became his third home and the Clifford's his seconds family.

"I'm sorry for not giving you any gifts," Karen whispered into his ear as she hugged him. "Michael insisted on giving it to you alone."

"You didn't have to get me anything," Luke mumbled while his heart started beating faster because of the excitement. Michael was a great gift giver and as much as he hated people spending money on him he knew it was something amazing.

When Luke was finally free, Michael grabbed his hand and pulled him to the side. "Hey," He smiled and Luke kissed him once more just because he could.

He was happy.

"We should go to your room before everybody gets here. I want to show you my present."

And as much as Luke wanted at least a minute alone with Michael he wasn't sure how much of a good host that will make him. As if Michael could read his mind he nudged him with his elbow. "Your mum said it's fine if we're back in twenty minutes."

Luke gave in and led the way through the French door, library, hallways, and staircases until they got to his room.

When they first entered Luke couldn't see it. What he did spot was the mirror he had hanging on the wall opposite to his bed, leaning against the bed.

"Mikey." He whispered in awe when he noticed what was hung in its place.

"I know this was your Christmas present but with everything that happened in January I never came around on giving it to you."

It was the beautiful element painting with Luke on it, the star of Michael's exhibition and the winner of the best painting in his class that Luke had lost.

"It's perfect." He grinned at Michael who seemed to share his happiness and excitement over the gift.

"I still didn't get to see yours."

"It's already hung up in the library. We just passed it. It is actually a painting of a moon, I thought it might be a bit boring but now," He glanced at his tattoo. "I think it symbolizes the start of our relationship."

Luke grabbed Michael's hand and pulled him to the bed. His mum did say they had twenty minutes and after not seeing Michael for a while a five minute make out session seemed necessary.

Before he could press their lips together, Luke noticed a large suitcase and Michael's bag he usually brought with him on sleepovers.

"What is that about?" He asked. "Since when does Mr.  _light packer_  Clifford need a suitcase for one night at his boyfriend's house?"

Michael laughed so hard his eyes closed and he threw his head back. He looked absolutely beautiful.

"No, it's the part of the gift my mum was talking about."

To Luke's disappointment, he stood up and walked to his bag. He opened it up and pulled out a navy blue envelope when Michael handed it to him he saw it had his name on it.

"What's this?" He asked, Luke hated surprises.

Michael said nothing just looked at him with a smile on his face. Luke sighed and opened the envelope.

It wasn't a card or money; it was a letter.

"Dear Mr. Hemmings," Luke read out loud. "We're happy to tell you that you're accepted to our one-week art camp, where you'll be able to attend one of the best art classes in the country..."

There was more to the letter but Luke read enough.

"But only the best can get into the camp," Luke said in shock.

"I've sent them pictures of your paintings and they loved it. Seriously, you got more points than I did and we both know how talented I am."

It was meant as a joke but Luke didn't register it. "You're going to?"

Michael grinned. "You think I'd miss a week alone with my soulmate? I mean together with a lot of other talented people of course."

"It's perfect." He said again because it really was.

The gifts were perfect, his birthday was perfect, Michael was perfect.

"I can't wait to go there with you." Michael hugged Luke from behind as they looked through Luke's window that offered a view of their backyard with all of their friends and families. "And then spend summer and the rest of my life with you."

"You know," Luke smiled. "When we talked about soulmates and how it's most likely to get yours at the age of seventeen I had this plan B. Plan A was to tell you I like you after the New Year. If I'd fail, I'd wait till my birthday and then try my luck when I was seventeen."

"Luckily it didn't fail. I'm not sure how many more days of us being just friends and me not being able to kiss you I'd stand."

Luke turned so he and Michael were eye to eye. "Luckily now you can kiss me whenever you want."

Michael hummed in approval. "Lucky me." And kissed Luke with love, passion, and adoration.

At the age of seventeen, it was just the beginning of their love story.

☽

_And if you were to ask me, after all that we've been through._

_Still, believe in magic? Well yes, I do._

☽☽☽

the end

☽☽☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you thank you thank you for reading yet another of my stories.♡
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS WITH ME:  
> thoughts on this chapter?  
> thoughts on the overall story?  
> did you enjoy my take on soulmate!AU?
> 
> are you excited for the sequel?
> 
> AND BACK ☽ = is the name of the sequel; = the first chapter will be up soon and it's smut (;  
> subscribe to my profile so you'll get notification when i'll post the story (:
> 
> thank you again! Lucija
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.wastedheartmuke.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/wastedheartmuke)

**Author's Note:**

> \- title inspired by the ink engraved into Michael's skin
> 
> Love and feedback are heavily appreciated.
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡


End file.
